¿Eso fue una declaración?
by Laugerid
Summary: La historia está ubicada en el universo de One Piece... Algunos de los Mugiwaras encontrarán el amor. Habrá ZoRo y un ligero LuNa... TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1 Confesión

**Hola chicos este es mi primer fic está dedicado a Inaruz.**

**Espero les guste y no sean muy duros conmigo.**

Título: ¿Eso fue una declaración?

Capítulo 1 Confesión.

Hacía una mañana calurosa en el Sunny, los rayos del sol se reflejaban con fuerza siendo acompañados por un ligero viento apenas y sentible para los Mugiwara, pero muy visible al observar las nubes que marchaban sin rumbo fijo…

-No me gusta el calor… -dijo para sí un acalorado Chopper quien se posaba sobre el césped bajo la sombra de los mandarinos de Nami - creo que me dormiré un rato.

Sin más Chopper se quedó dormido, era extraño que ni Luffy ni Usopp estuvieran jugando con él; seguro habrían notado el estado de su compañero por lo que lo dejaron marchar.

-Oi Robin hace un día asombroso para tomar el sol- Nami salía de su camarote con un bikini color azul cielo dirigiéndose hacia la parte superior de la cubierta para terminar recostándose en su silla de playa; donde en seguida fue alcanzada por Robin quien lucía un bikini color rojo que hacia resaltar su hermosa figura.

No hubo pasado ni tan solo un minuto de haber reposado su cuerpo cuando un atento caballero pelirrubio surgió de la nada…

-Nami-chan, Robin-Schawn os he preparado unas deliciosas malteadas a mis dos bellas damas con todo mi amor Decía mientras realizaba su baile remolino con corazones en los ojos (mellorine!)

-Gracias Sanji-kun -le contestó Nami mientras Robin sólo le dedicaba una linda sonrisa característica de su persona.

-¡Iré a prepararles más deliciosos postres! -dicho esto salió disparado hacia la cocina.

Robin se quedó mirando hacia la parte baja del Sunny, su mirada parecía perdida o de lo contrario demasiado fija en algo que, no sólo llamó su atención sino también la de la pelirroja.

- ¿Pasa algo Robin? - mirando hacia donde los ojos de la morena se postraban, ésta al darse cuenta giró la vista inmediatamente.

-No es nada navegante-san solo…me pareció ver algo- respondió tratando de evadir respuesta alguna que fuese de mayor interés a la pregunta planteada por su compañera.

Esta última no era tan tonta, miró de nuevo hacia donde su compañera lo había hecho instantes atrás y sólo pudo observar que se trataba de Zoro quien, pareciese que acaba de entrenar pues se encontraba sólo con sus pantalones y una toalla sobre su hombro dejando ver su pectoral desnudo; Nami se tapó la boca y le dedicó a su amiga un mirada cómplice.

-Sí que viste algo- le soltó a su amiga de manera sugerente, a lo que la morocha solo ignoró con una ligera sonrisa y miró el cielo.

-Oi Robin- dijo como si se tratase de una súplica.

-Si Navegante-san -respondió mientras probaba un poco más de su postre.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Cómo es el tipo de hombre que te atrae?, es decir… "al diablo con las indirectas" pensó; dime ¿Te gusta Zoro? -el tono utilizado por ésta sonaba bastante ansioso por descubrir qué había detrás de su compañera quien siempre se mostraba fría, sólo con una sonrisa tan enigmática que no podría traducirse fácilmente con palabras y quien, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo en ese barco con ellos jamás había mostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos con libertad.

-No sé a qué te refieres, no tengo tiempo como para ponerme a pensar en ese tipo de cosas… "¿amor?, no, una mujer como yo nunca…" no terminó su pensamiento; como propio de ella sólo fijó sus ojos en Nami y sonrió.

-Pero parece- agregó -que tú si lo tienes, cuéntame Navegante-san -haciendo ademán de darle paso a que hablara.

-Vamos Robin soy tu amiga, la única mujer en el barco y no creas que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas-Inclinándose un poco hacia su compañera, mirándola fijamente pero sin ejercer reacción alguna ante tal amenazadora mirada. -además me pareció ver que mirabas con atención a "alguien" hace unos momentos.

-Bien Navegante-san -exclamó tratando de desviar la mirada inquisidora de su amiga -¿Quién es el tuyo? -antes de que su amiga respondiera se dio tiempo para sumergirse en sus pensamientos…"A juzgar por su expresión de hace unos momentos me pareció que Espadachín-san…no, no lo creo, en este lugar siempre me he limitado a observar a mis nakama y nunca he visto indicios de que a la navegante le atraiga el espadachín, mas sin embargo, si he podido notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas cuando del capitán se trata"…

Nami se dio cuenta que, tratándose de Robin tendría que confesar primero.

-Hey tratando de evadirme, ¿no es así?, bien te lo confesaré si tú lo haces también.

-Claro - a lo que agregó una linda sonrisa.

Aunque sabía que no podría ser posible aún así ponía al espadachín como opción y se atormentaba pensando que, si su amiga confesase que estaba enamorada del espadachín ¿Qué haría? Bien sabía que ella había llegado tarde a esta tripulación por lo que no tendría derecho de arrebatarle lo que, según ella por antigüedad le pertenece a su compañera.

-Estoy enamorada de…un baka pero aun así no puedo evitarlo…los hombres no entienden nada.

-Te refieres a Capitán-san, ¿no es así? él te gusta -Intervino Robin.

-Sí, ¿Lo sabías?-Exclamó Nami algo avergonzada.

A Robin no le dio tiempo o quizá no quiso hacerlo de alertar a su compañera de que alguien había escuchado tal confesión…

Continuará...

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2 Reacción y pensamientos

**¡Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a los que no también :D **

**Ah olvide decir que los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen si no a Eiichiro Oda-sama.**

**Gracias por leer…**

**¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 2 Reacción y pensamientos.

-¿Nani?

Ambas chicas distinguieron aquella voz tan particular.

Nami del susto dio un pequeño brinco mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí muy notorio, pero sin siquiera girar la cabeza para ver al dueño de aquella interrogante.

Robin por el contrario, y con la ventaja de poder ver al individuo se limitó a sonreír y a responderle de una forma tan serena como lo acostumbraba a hacer.

-Hola Capitán-san

-Oi Robin, ¿De qué estabais hablando Nami y tú?- preguntó el capitán rascándose la cabeza con su mano izquierda y poniendo cara de querer saber.

-Oh Capitán-san, lo siento tal vez Navegante-san quiera explicártelo ahora- mirando a su compañera de reojo agregó- Debo ir a mi habitación- sin más se levantó del lugar y sin decir palabra alguna sólo dedicándole un sonrisa a su capitán, se dirigió a su cuarto.

Nami observó como su amiga se alejaba dejándola con todo el paquete a ella sola, decidió ignorar al gomoso y mirar hacia el horizonte fingiendo que no había pasado nada, pero no era fácil teniendo a un capitán como Luffy…

Robin al pasar cerca de Zoro miró cómo seguía durmiendo y sonriendo para sus adentros siguió su rumbo."Espadachin-san que lindo se ve mientras duerme" pensó.

-Oi Nami, dime ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de mí?-seguía insistiendo Luffy

-Nada no dije nada ahora ¡LÁRGATE!- aún podía distinguirse lo ruborizada que estaba ante tal situación, pero tratándose de Luffy, éste no sabía si su nakama estaba así por algún otro motivo que no fuera por hacerla enojar.

-Pero parece que no te encuentras bien, estas toda roja y ni siquiera me miras-dijo con tono preocupado. ¡Vaya! que su capitán hubiese notado ese detalle sí que mostraba algo de brillantez en el chico.

Se acercó más a Nami tocando su frente para asegurarse de que su nakama se encontrara bien. Con esto logró que Nami se pusiera aún más colorada.

-Nami creo que realmente no estás bien le diré a Chopper para que te revise no vaya a ser que te enfermes otra vez y…

-Estoy bien ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ DE UNA VEZ O LE DIRÉ A SANJI QUE NO TE DÉ COMIDA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! -gritó

Era obvio que la pelirroja estaba muy alterada y enojada por lo que sus gritos despertaron a cierto espadachín que yacía durmiendo sobre el mástil y a un asustado Chopper que, en un intento desesperado por esconderse tras los mandarinos le fue imposible y ante la amenazadora mirada de la navegante salió huyendo hacia la cocina.

El escándalo había llegado a oídos de los demás tripulantes quienes se asomaron y vieron el gesto amenazante de Nami y volvieron a hacer sus cosas, preguntándose qué había pasado, sin atreverse a hacerlo general.

-Waa Nami da miedo…mucho miedo- dijeron a la vez un Chopper y un Usopp asustados abrazándose entre sí temiendo llegara hasta ellos su furia.

-Nami san sigue tan linda como siempre aun cuando se enoja- dijo más para si Sanji

Luffy se fue de ahí directo a la cubierta, mientras pasaba cerca de Zoro éste abrió un ojo arqueando la ceja y preguntó.

- ¿Qué coños pasó allá arriba Luffy que hiciste que esa maldita bruja se pusiera como loca? -decía mientras dejaba salir un gran bostezo como si hubiesen interrumpido un buen sueño. "Demonios tan bien que estaba soñando, por fin había podido decirle a Robin…"

-¿Qué le dijiste a Robin, Zoro?- preguntó Luffy al escuchar que su compañero hablaba en voz alta mientras se supone que pensaba.

-¿Nani?, ¡¿lo dije en voz alta?! ¡Maldición! Menos mal que no terminé de hacerlo- ruborizándose un poco y mirando a su compañero quien esperaba por una respuesta respondió:

-Nada importante Luffy y dime ¿qué fue lo pasó antes?- tratando de que su capitán no volviera a cuestionarle.

- Pues Robin y Nami estaban charlando parecía que hablaban de algo misterioso porque casi no alcanzaba a escuchar bien, en eso oí que Robin le decía que si yo… Nami dijo que si, en realidad no sé muy bien a qué se refería pero creo que es algo misterioso de eso no hay duda…

-Baka, cerebro de goma… mejor olvídalo no creo que sea tan importante, de ser así ya te lo habrían explicado ¿no crees? -Zoro estaba haciendo lo posible porque no se formara sobre su rostro una mueca divertida que pudiese ofender a su capitán.

-Es cierto… ¡SANJI TENGO HAMBRE! -dicho esto se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando ahí tumbado al peliverde.

.

.

.

En un camarote…

-Pobre Nami, espero le haya podido demostrar sus sentimientos al capitán, era una muy buena oportunidad- dijo para sí Robin soltando una divertida sonrisa cómplice, mientras sostenía en sus manos un pequeño libro que hojeaba sin prestar mucha atención divagando ya en sus pensamientos.

- "Debería hacer algo al respecto yo también, pero, ¿cómo debo hacerlo? Me he acercado a él algunas veces pero, apenas y consigo sacarle una que otra frase o gestos un tanto indiferentes… y cuando estoy suficientemente cerca solo le dedico una sonrisa que… ¡vaya manera de entablar una conversación!, seguro me veo patética o como una idiota que es lo mismo; él ni siquiera muestra alguna señal, pareciese que viva o no le da lo mismo, le dirija la palabra o no su reacción sigue siendo tan… recia, tan suya. Parece que será mucho más difícil de lo que creí atravesar esa barrera…"

-Creo que Nami tiene razón; los hombres no entienden nada- mencionó para sí volviéndose a enfrascar en sus pensamientos…

"Pero aún así me gusta, no puedo evitarlo, aun recuerdo el día que me infiltré en este barco por primera vez, todos me parecieron tan "únicos" y más aún el Espadachín quien no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos negros que me mostraban odio, sentía como era atravesada por ellos dispuestos a todo si de sus nakama se trataba dejando bien en claro que no iba a permitir que los dañase. Por supuesto que no tenía intenciones de ello no me parecían unas malas personas.

Después de hacerlo por segunda vez pidiéndole a Luffy me permitiera unirme a su tripulación era de esperarse que no confiaran en mi, aunque no fue tan difícil verme aceptada por todos menos por el espadachín siempre tan distante, observándome (¿o era yo quien lo observaba?), pendiente de que no fuese a traicionarlos pero, a pesar de mis intentos y demostraciones en Water 7 y Ennies lobby parece que aún no confía en mí después de tantos años, pero creo que lo entiendo…aunque ciertamente me encanta que sea así, tan misterioso, tan reservado…

Pero hay algo que me preocupa aún más ¿Será amor esto que siento por él? ¿Y si es sólo agradecimiento por haberme salvado? No, Luffy también me ha salvado y, más sin embargo, no siento lo mismo con él que cuando veo a Zoro o lo tengo cerca; es una sensación inquietante y a la vez reconfortante, no estoy segura pero de algo si lo estoy…nunca me había sentido de esta manera…con nadie"

-Toc toc- dos golpes hacia su puerta la trajeron de vuelta al sunny...

-Adelante, está abierto- contestó sin importar de quién se tratase…

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…**

**Seguro que quieren saber de quién se trata ¿no es así? Bien sigan leyendo y pronto lo descubrirán…**

**Gracias por leer… **


	3. Chapter 3 Intervención Tú si las entiend

**¡Hola amigos!**

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews me animan mucho.**

**Zorro junior gracias por tu apoyo como no tienes cuenta te agradezco desde aquí.**

**Bueno disfruten leyendo…**

Capítulo 3 Intervención ¿Tú si las entiendes?

Quien entraba por esa puerta la dejó desconcertada, tal como era de esperarse y tratándose de ella no mostró asombro alguno y con toda serenidad característica en su voz usual dijo:

-Espadachín-san, ¿se te ofrece algo? -no pudo evitar ruborizarse aunque sea un poquito. El hecho de que fuese él quien entraba por su puerta era señal de que debía ser importante.

-Yo…- se detuvo a pensar un momento en lo que iba a decir y continuó: -Luffy me contó lo que pasó hace un rato… realmente lo veía preocupado… "maldición no he podido hacerlo y he quedado como un chismoso".

-Oh si pobre Navegante-san, seguro la pasó mal- poniéndose nerviosa por todo lo que había estado pensando momentos antes de que tocaran la puerta. "¿Preocupado? ¿Eso quiere decir que Nami no le dijo nada?"

-Oi, Espadachín-san ¿crees que al capitán le guste?- preguntó mostrando interés y algo de preocupación frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡¿Tú?! - Zoro no pudo evitar mostrar asombro e incredulidad a tal pregunta por parte de la arqueóloga.

-No claro que no, me refiero a que si crees que le guste la navegante -rectificó Robin temiendo confusiones y al darse cuenta de que no había sido lo suficientemente clara al respecto.

Por unos instantes Zoro pensó que a Robín podría interesarle Luffy menos mal que aclaró la situación pues ya comenzaba a cerrar los puños y a ponerse algo tenso o más bien nervioso. "maldita mujer casi provoca que doble las manos" pensó. "Pero espera eso no me asegura nada".

Zoro era un hombre totalmente diferente a Luffy con la excepción de que ambos logran lo que se proponen.

Él siempre se ha mostrado duro, serio, despreocupado algunas ocasiones o pareciendo que no le importa la vida de los demás, pero muy en el fondo existe ese cariño de nakamas que está sobre de muchas cosas sólo que no quiere parecer una persona débil al mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sus nakamas se figuran esto y por ello no intentan indagar en la vida personal del peliverde el cual considera que todo es mejor así.

Es de esas personas que piensan que tus problemas no deben ser cargados por nadie más puesto que es tu responsabilidad y no debes involucrar a los otros.

Es por ello que es difícil saber que pasa por su cabeza… (N.A ¿coincidencia o destino?, tal parece que pasa lo mismo con Robin).

-No lo sé, Luffy es solo un crío no entiende esas cosas…-dijo aun con los ojos distantes como si estuviera pensando.

-Y tú Espadachín-san, ¿si las entiendes? -sin que Zoro se diera cuenta Robin se había aproximado demasiado a él, mostrando gran interés al inclinarse un poco hacia su nakama pudiendo sentir su fuerte respiración.

La interrupción de la arqueóloga fue tan oportuna para ella que no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al peliverde en busca de una respuesta; para cuando Zoro se dio cuenta ya se encontraba respirando el aire de su compañera, fue tan extraña esa sensación que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Sus labios habían estado a punto de juntarse efectuando lo que sería un beso.

Era evidente que Zoro se había ruborizado pero trató de no perder la compostura pues no quería parecer un niño delante de esa mujer.

-Yo…que son esas preguntas mujer- mostrando algo de fastidio y apartándose inmediatamente del rostro tan cerca de su compañera, y sin dejar que ella dijera algo agregó- El ero-cook ha dicho que está lista la comida.

Sin más salió del cuarto de la arqueóloga y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a la morocha con la palabra y una leve sonrisa en la boca.

-Parece que después de todo no será tan difícil como pensé- decía para sí mientras salía detrás de Zoro . "Por poco y puedo saborear sus labios, esos labios que sé que también están deseosos de conocer los mios" pensó mientras un ligero rubor inundaba sus mejillas y sonrió.

Sin cruzar palabra alguna se dirigieron hacia la cocina; aún podía notarse el pequeño rubor que la acción de Robin había provocado en Zoro, éste solo se reprochaba ante tal reacción de su parte. "Maldita mujer, quién se cree para invadir así mi espacio personal, como si esas cosas me importaran, yo Roronoa Zoro tengo una meta que cumplir…"pensó mientras abría la puerta de la cocina para entrar.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro de la cocina el ambiente era totalmente diferente. Se encontraban cada quien en sus asuntos platicando, riendo, comiendo; una vez hubieron llegado estos dos los demás sólo los observaron un poco extrañados pero continuaron con sus cosas.

Luffy había aprovechado esos segundos de distracción de sus compañeros para arrebatarles su comida, aunque en realidad la distracción no era necesaria.

Nami le propinó un buen golpe que dejó al morocho con la cara sobre su plato.

-Deja de robar la comida de los demás- lo había regañado.

-Robin Schawn que bueno que has llegado- mirando que venía con el peliverde, notando "algo" raro en ellos que sólo él advirtió extrañamente- Pero ¿acaso estabas molestando a mi querida Robin Schawn cabeza de alga? -dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al peliverde.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te importa? Ceja de remolino.

Pareciese que se había hecho una conexión de miradas mortales a punto de traspasarse.

-No pasa nada Cocinero-san, estoy bien- dijo Robin mostrando una de sus sonrisas cerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

-Más te vale marimo- pasó de largo mientras Zoro sólo le lanzaba al aire algo que pareció un insulto pero que no alcanzó a escuchar ni él mismo.

-Te he preparado este platillo especial, claro a mi querida Nami-san también por ser mis princesas de este barco- no hace falta describir su bailecillo junto con los corazones en sus ojos.

-Gracias Cocinero-san-recibió el plato, observó a Zoro quien la estaba mirando, ruborizándose un poco, desvió la mirada hacia su plato y comenzó a comer.

Zoro no dejaba de pensar en la que se había metido al charlar con Robin hace minutos y lo insinuante que había sido la pregunta…

Recordó el motivo por el que había ido y sin embargo lo dejó pasar.

"Esa mujer, tal parece que disfruta haciéndome ver como un imbécil" pensaba. "pero, ¿qué es lo que me pasa? Cuando estoy con ella una sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo, cuando la miro tan cerca de mí, solo pienso en cómo sería poder besar esos labios y acariciar su hermosa piel… pero qué diablos estoy pensando"- se dijo para sí negando con la cabeza, miró su plato y comenzó a comer acompañándose de un buen tarro de sake.

Al parecer nadie advirtió la reacción de su compañero.

Nami se acercó a Robin y le dijo en un susurro: -No creas que te zafarás tan fácilmente de mí como hace un rato, mira que dejarme con el baka de Luffy…- ya no continuó hablando por que parecía que la cocina se había puesto algo silenciosa, solo miró a su compañera esperando una señal de que había sido escuchada.

Robin asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su amiga esperaba que no fuese ese día en que volviera a interrogarla respecto a sus sentimientos o más bien respecto al dueño de ellos…Zoro.

La hora de la comida pasó como cualquier otra, Sanji se dedicó a limpiar la cocina pero no sin antes prepararles algo de postre a "sus" chicas.

Franky mencionó que estaría en el laboratorio haciendo unas mejoras para sus nuevas armas a lo cual los chicos se emocionaron, obviamente no los dejó entrar así que Luffy y Usopp convencieron a Chopper de jugar, éste aceptó pues el clima ya era más aceptable para el pequeño reno; mientras tanto, Robin se encontraba leyendo en el acuario y Nami en su camarote haciendo quien sabe qué, seguro alguno de sus mapas, puesto que había pedido que nadie la molestara durante un buen rato. Tal parece que por el momento no quiso intervenir de nuevo con la arqueóloga.

Brook se limitaba a observar a los tres "niños" cómo jugaban mientras practicaba una nueva canción en su violín.

Zoro, que decir de él como siempre en la torre de vigilancia entrenando o durmiendo; no era difícil saber qué era lo que hacía.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ah y dejen reviews que alimentan mi alma…**

**Gracias por leer…**


	4. Chapter 4 Estoy aquí porque quiero

**Hola amigos les traigo este nuevo capítulo.**

**Inaruz grax x apoyarme siempre!**

**Gracias por los reviews y a todos aquellos que me siguen en esta historia.**

**Aquellos quienes no tienen cuenta también les agradezco que lean mi historia y dejen reviews (Zorro junior, nicoorobin y ShiirahOshy)**

**Me hace feliz XD**

**Bueno los dejo que disfruten...**

Capítulo 4 Estoy aquí porque quiero.

Más tarde…

Se encontraban todos los Mugiwaras reunidos para tomar su merienda y como era costumbre cada quien estaba en sus asuntos.

Nami se había sentado al lado de Robin, esta última sosteniendo un libro como quien no quiere que la interrumpan o atosiguen con preguntas; a su izquierda tenía a Chopper quien se divertía escuchando las historias tan fantasiosas del tirador que, a cada que podía no dejaba de pronunciar lo increíble que era.

Robin sonreía ante tal espectáculo pues Luffy parecía divertirse robando la comida de Chopper que estaba entusiasmado con la historia y ni cuenta se daba; por otro lado, Zoro se encontraba en el fondo de la mesa en una orilla con su tarro de sake que no podía hacer falta, Franky permanecía sentado en la barra platicando con Sanji quien aún no se sentaba para merendar y Brook solo se limitaba a observar y a decirse que en su época todo era muy distinto.

- ¡Chicos! - el silencio se hizo ante tal llamado.

Chopper giró hacia su plato y se encontró con que estaba vacío - ¡ah! ¿Qué? ¡Mi comida ha desaparecido!, ¡Un fantasma la ha tomado!- gritó asustado. Chopper posando sus pezuñas sobre su cabeza, parecía que las historias del tirador comenzaban a surtir efecto.

-Shishishi- se reía Luffy.

-Has sido tú Luffy ¿verdad?- preguntó el reno.

-Creí que no te la comerías como estabas muy atento a lo que te contaba Usopp- se justificó el capitán.

-Eso no te da derecho de comerte lo que no es tuyo- dijo el renito algo molesto.

-Ten un poco del mío doctor- le ofreció Robin interviniendo ante la posible pelea, éste se alegró mucho pues sabía que los platillos de las chicas debían estar mucho más deliciosos, pues según Sanji se esmeraba aún más.

-Gracias Robin- y de un bocado se lo comió todo temiendo que Luffy hiciera de las suyas de nuevo.

Sanji por otro lado casi lloraba porque Robin hubiese regalado algo de su comida que él había preparado especialmente para ella, pero se alegró de saber del enorme corazón que tenía la arqueóloga y lo gentil y hermosa que era.

Claro que se lo dijo, pero nadie hizo mucho caso.

-Guardad silencio ya que os voy a decir algo importante- volvió a hablar Nami; una vez todo en silencio continuó- Esta noche le toca la guardia a Robin, según mis cálculos mañana por la tarde estaremos llegando a una isla…todo está en que este clima tan cambiante no nos haga perder el rumbo.

- ¡Yuju! - Gritaron al unísono Luffy, Usopp y Chopper quienes ya estaba abrazados bailando como de costumbre.

-Una nueva aventura shishishi- agregó el capitán.

- Una isla, ¡Suupeeeer! Así podré recargarme de cola- comentaba Franky emocionado.

- Yohohoho podré ver las bragas de las chicas de la isla…pero si yo no tengo ojos Yohohoho- recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la navegante.

- Parece que no es suficiente con el ero-cook- dijo Zoro con aire de resignación y burla a la vez, era su momento debía cobrarse la de la comida.

- ¡¿Qué dices baka marimo de mierda?! - exaltado ya a punto de golpear a Zoro, claro que el peliverde no lo permitiría pues ya había desenfundado su katana favorita.

No hubo tiempo de pelea pues de un solo golpe ambos cayeron al suelo. (Cortesía de Nami :D)

-¡Dejense de estupideces ustedes dos cabezas hueca!

-Maldita bruja usurera- masculló Zoro por lo bajo.

-Te escuché cabeza de alga, no te atrevas a volver a llamarle a si a mi querida Nami-san que es toda una dama.

-Callaos todos- advertía Nami dispuesta repartir golpes y claro las labores del día siguiente -Sanji, Franky ustedes se encargaran de las provisiones mañana ah y llévense a Luffy consigo no sea que vaya a ocurrírsele hacer alguna estupidez y terminemos metidos en un embrollo grande.

-Sí Nami-swan, eso y más haría por ti mi bella dama, ¡mellorine!- no hace falta decir a quién pertenece el párrafo.

- Si sí lo que digas; Brook te encargarás de conseguir información relevante de la isla- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su nakama huesudo.

-Hai Nami-san pero antes, ¿puedo ver tus bragas?

-NI QUE LO SUEÑES- gritó lanzándolo contra la pared (si, lo sé suena asombroso pero hemos visto de lo que es capaz Nami y contando que es sólo huesos…imagínense XD)

-Nami- dijo atemorizado el renito- Usopp y yo queremos conseguir algunas herramientas y hierbas para…- era evidente el temor que la actitud de Nami provocaba en él- realizar medicinas en caso de que se necesiten.

-Vale, está bien ustedes dos hagan lo que quieran. Robin y yo iremos de compras ¿te parece? -dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Claro- contestó Robin aún sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaría yendo con ella pero sabía que sería peor si rechazaba su invitación- Sirve que paso a alguna librería necesito comprar algunos libros.

- Y tú Zoro- le nombró señalándole con el dedo índice- Te quedarás a cuidar el barco- le ordenó.

Zoro solo alzó los hombros en señal de no importarle mucho y siguió bebiendo.

-Ah y no se te ocurra dormirte porque llevamos con nosotros bastantes tesoros y mira que si vuelvo y los han robado me conocerás realmente y te lo agregaré a tu deuda conmigo de por vida.

Ante tal amenaza o quizá más bien como le llamaba ella "advertencia"; Chopper fue quien más se asustó al ver la cara que ponía ella.

-Nami si que da miedo cuando se enoja- decía el renito escondiéndose detrás de Franky.

Zoro le dedicó una mirada asesina, pensó decirle algo pero a fin de cuentas no valía la pena.

-Ya que está todo dicho váyanse a dormir, no sin antes limpiar este desastre- y sin más que decir salió de la cocina.

En cuanto todos se retiraron de la cocina para irse a dormir Zoro le dio el último trago a su botella de sake, se dispuso a marchar pero Sanji lo detuvo.

-Oi Marimo, he preparado este café para Robin-chan llévaselo a la torre de vigilancia, yo iría encantado pero aun no termino con mis deberes… ¡LAS ÓRDENES DE MI QUERIDA NAMI-SAN SON MIS DESEOS!- dijo esto último haciendo un estúpido baile como los que acostumbraba hacer delante de Nami y Robin (más bien delante de quien fuese, no le importaba hacer el ridículo).

-Baka, no tienes remedio- tomó el termo con café y salió del lugar.

Afuera estaba haciendo un poco de frío, podía sentirse el aire pasear por todo el lugar; Zoro dio un vistazo alrededor y antes de comenzar a subir hacia la torre se quedó un momento en lo que decidía si subir o no; miró hacia arriba y decidió hacerlo mientras pensaba "Esto no me gusta nada, cuando estoy con ella me comporto como un idiota, no sé qué decir ni qué hacer, mi mente me dice una cosa pero mi cuerpo me pide otra… esa mujer parece que solo se divierte conmigo".

En cuanto llegó a la torre notó que Robin permanecía sentada en el sofá con un libro entre sus manos aparentemente leyendo, pensó en interrumpirla pero no fue necesario hacerlo directamente ya que Robin se había percatado de su presencia y se encontraba bajando el libro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos; esperó a que él dijera algo pero como no lo hizo se decidió a preguntar:

-Hola Espadachín-san ¿olvidaste algo aquí arriba? -le preguntó sin apartar la vista de él y levantándose del sillón.

"Demonios por qué me mira de esa manera tan… sensual… ¿sugerente? que me desarma por completo"- pensó Zoro y apartándose de su pensamiento respondió:

-No, Sanji me pidió que te trajera esto- se acercó a ella para entregarle en sus manos el termo con café recién hecho, y agregó algo contrariado- He venido aquí porque he querido no porque ese maldito ero-cook me lo haya pedido- a pesar de la poca iluminación que albergaba la torre se pudo ver sobre sus mejillas un pequeño rubor, mientras Robin le sonreía de una manera algo incómoda o al menos eso le parecía a él en estos momentos.

-Gracias Espadachín-san, justo estaba pensando en ir a prepararme un poco- sirviendo en una pequeña taza y acercándose aun más a Zoro ofreciéndole:

-¿Me acompañas con una taza esta noche?- el tono utilizado por la arqueóloga nuevamente era distinto del que utilizaba normalmente, Zoro lo advirtió y respondió:

-No me gusta el café mujer pero si con mi sola compañía te basta solo tienes que decirlo.

" ¿¡NANI!? ¡Pero qué mierdas salió de mi boca! Tal parece que convivir con el estúpido cocinero pervertido me ha hecho decir estupideces como esta…Di que no mujer, ¡mierda!"

**Continuará…**

**Sé que los dejé con ganas de más pero no se apresuren ya vendrá el siguiente capítulo.**

**Dejen reviews please!**

**Gracias por leer...**


	5. Chapter 5 Conversación 3D2Y Celos

**Hola aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos por apoyarme.**

**Este capítulo está un poco corto pero igual espero que les guste.**

**Zorro Junior el anterior cap estuvo un poco más extenso que los anteriores pero quizá te pareció corto porque no hubo mucha emoción hehe en fin prometo que el siguiente cap (núm. 6) será mucho mejor.**

**Disfruten…**

Capitulo 5 Conversación 3D2Y ¿Celos?

Robin realmente no se esperaba este tipo de respuesta por parte del espadachín, se percató de que algo parecía estar ocurriendo dentro de su cabeza del peliverde pero aun así aprovechó la oportunidad y lo sacó de su conflicto interno diciendo:

-Bien Espadachín-san entonces platiquemos un rato- le dijo mirándolo y señalándole el sillón donde se había encontrado leyendo antes de que Zoro irrumpiera en ese lugar- Vamos no te hare nada…a menos que tú quieras- agregó mirando la cara de su compañero que parecía estarse muriendo por dentro y lo cual a ella le causaba mucha gracia que éste se pusiera así por algo que había dicho.

" ¿Qué dice? Si definitivamente esta mujer se divierte conmigo" Pensó.

- Pero mujer, no quiero interrumpir tu lectura, además no debería…

Pero Robin no lo dejo terminar de hablar pues nada de lo que dijera la haría dar vuelta atrás, él ya había bajado la guardia por un descuido y ella no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de oro.

- No te preocupes Espadachín-san ya he terminado de leer este libro, no creo que nos haga daño platicar un poco y…conocernos mejor- esto último provocó algo en el interior de Zoro que hizo que se ruborizaba sólo de pensar en las intenciones de la arqueóloga, preguntándose hacia donde iba todo eso…(aunque no hacía falta preguntárselo porque estaba deseándolo).

Sin más remedio y aun recriminándose su estupidez Zoro la siguió y se sentó a un lado de ella lo más lejos posible; claro la distancia no podía ser tan larga pues el sillón no era tan grande.

-Y…-dijo pensando un poco qué decir- ¿de qué quieres hablar mujer? "¿Me veré muy ridículo ante sus ojos?" se preguntaba pues ella no dejaba de mirarlo con esa sonrisa tan extraña.

-Pues…- dejando su taza sobre la mesita de centro- "Primero debo hacer que se relaje un poco, estando así de tenso no se logrará nada, realmente no me gustaría forzar esto; aunque por la reacción que ha mostrado esta tarde y ahora, no creo que se atreva a negarlo… ¿negar qué?" Pensó "Estoy dando conclusiones apresuradas cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que creo que él pudiese sentir" pensó.

- Cuéntame- tratando de mantener una cierta distancia que les permitiera sentirse más cómodos y poder verse a los ojos- ¿Qué hiciste durante estos dos años?- preguntó la morocha.

-Estuve entrenando muy duro para hacerme más fuerte y, cuando llegase el momento de volver al lado de Luffy y ustedes pudiera defenderlos mejor de los enemigos, no quiero volver a pasar por lo que nos sucedió en Shabondy- dijo recordando ese momento tan frustrante para todos los Mugiwaras; después añadió- Y tú mujer ¿Dónde te metiste durante estos dos años?

- Estuve un tiempo en una isla llamada Tequila Wolf como prisionera pero después fui liberada por los revolucionarios y permanecí a su lado un tiempo, claro que también aprendí muchas cosas y mejoré mis habilidades de combate- dijo sonriéndole a su compañero.

- Vaya quién lo diría que te encontrarías con los revolucionarios y… ¿conociste al padre de Luffy?-dijo algo incrédulo.

- Si claro Dragon-san es un gran hombre, todos los de ahí soy muy buenos.

- Quiere decir que, ¿estuviste con puros hombres todo este tiempo?- "Demonios seguro que esos hombres pervertidos no pasaron desapercibida la gran belleza de esta mujer" pensaba.

Robin al ver el rostro de su nakama cambiar su aspecto pues parecía algo molesto le dijo:

- Algo así, pero no pongas esa cara Espadachín-san que sé cuidarme sola además a mí nadie me toca si no lo deseo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho algo al respecto?- dijo algo molesto Zoro.

- Y tú, no creo que hayas estado solo todo este tiempo ¿o sí?- continuó con su interrogatorio.

- No, estuve entrenando un tiempo con…y esa estúpida mujer tan molesta y odiosa tanto o más que Nami, ¿recuerdas a la chica que nos encontramos en Thriller Bark de pelo rosado?

- Si claro, te refieres a Pellona, ah entonces estuviste con ella, es una chica muy mona ¿no crees?- su cara de Robin mostraba curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba Zoro de aquella chica.

- Pero mujer si te acabo de decir que era un fastidio esa cría- alterándose un poco al notar hacia donde se dirigía su nakama con esos comentarios.

Robin llevándose una mano a su boca sonriendo levemente dijo: - lo siento, no quería molestarte y dime… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en nosotros tus nakamas?- realmente ella quería preguntarle si había pensado en ella pero sería muy tonto hacerlo y lo eliminó

-Si todo el tiempo pensé en… ustedes, esperando en que llegara el día en que nos juntáramos nuevamente y tener nuevas aventuras con nuestro Capitán y continuar nuestro viaje por la conquista de nuestros sueños…

-Bien creo que todos hemos pensado lo mismo, hemos vuelto y estamos aquí juntos de nuevo y parece que hemos cambiado un poco más físicamente que en nuestra forma de ser…

-Si eso creo; bueno mujer ya es un poco tarde creo que me iré, no es conveniente que me quede aquí por mucho tiempo seguro que el baka de Sanji no tarda en aparecer por aquí buscándome; cualquier cosa puedes llamarme- terminó de decir.

-Zoro, espera- le suplicó Robin sosteniéndolo de un abrazo para que no se marchara- yo…

Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente al espadachín fue que Robin lo llamase por su nombre y no por como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando se refería a él, cosa realmente extraña en ella o eso fue lo que a él le pareció al escucharla; miró hacia su brazo que era retenido por la mano tan suave de la arqueóloga, giró la vista un poco hacia abajo en dirección de aquellos ojos que, para su asombro nunca antes había visto, a pesar de que los ojos de Robin siempre llamasen su atención por guardar tantas cosas, por ser tan profundos y desconocidos, tan atrayentes; esta vez era diferente.

**Gracias por leer, espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo si es así no duden en dejar reviews hehe y si no también :D**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6 Lo que más deseo

**Hola! De nuevo vengo a regalarles un capítulo más de esta pequeña historia.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan siguiéndola y dejando reviews.**

**Espero este cap sea de su agrado… tiene más ZoRo!**

**Inaruz como siempre gracias por apoyarme…**

**Disfruten…**

Capítulo 6 Lo que más deseo.

La mirada que la morena posaba sobre el espadachín no era tan misteriosa como las otras, esta vez era clara como el agua, transparente, a través de sus ojos podía mostrarle al espadachín lo que en realidad era ella, más bien quién era ella completamente y sin tapujos; se había liberado.

Zoro desvió un poco la mirada cortando esa comunicación visual; pero tenía la necesidad de volver a mirarla de volver a ver lo mismo que había visto antes, quería asegurarse de que era ella realmente quien había estado oculta tras esos ojos misteriosos y que por fin salía a relucir; miró sus labios y volvió la vista nuevamente hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Robin no dejaba de intentar atravesarlo pero sin arma, sin decir nada…definitivamente ERA ELLA.

Si, no había duda los dos eran simple y sencillamente Robin y Zoro dos personas que se ocultaban detrás de su apariencia y que, por primera vez se habían abierto hacia los demás sintiéndose libres de poder ser quien en realidad eran.

Era sorprendente como podía suceder esto con tan solo una conexión de miradas; ambos estaban pidiendo a gritos lo mismo.

Zoro sin pensarlo mucho se acercó aún más a esa mujer, sabía lo que ella iba a decirle o eso creía; aún así tomó su barbilla y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a hacer lo que tanto había estado deseando, no le importó si ella lo rechazaba o no.

Deseaba tanto probar la miel de sus labios que, sin más, selló los suyos sobre los de la morena en un cálido beso que erizó su piel…

Robin no dijo nada, ni trató de evitar el encuentro sino que se dejó llevar por lo que todo su ser le pedía, respondió al beso que el espadachín le ofrecía sin reservas y a través del cual se confesaban sus más oscuros secretos que habían estado guardando desde el día en que se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Las barreras habían desaparecido.

Pasado unos segundos o quizá minutos no estoy muy segura; Zoro se separó de ella esperando alguna señal por parte de ella. (Recibir un beso no siempre es sinónimo de quererlo aunque muchas veces lo parezca).

Pero no hubo palabras en ese momento; la miró a la cara y pudo notar como en su rostro se formaba un gesto de ¿sorpresa?, ¿felicidad?...traducido según Zoro fue un gesto de haber disfrutado plenamente ese beso, ella le sonrió, lo abrazó fuertemente como si no quisiera la separasen de él jamás y le susurró al oído:

-Estuve esperando por esto mucho tiempo, creí que nunca lo harías.

-Ya no aguantaba el solo tener que mirarte y verme como un tonto cuando tu parecías solo divertirte con ello.

Ella sólo sonrió algo avergonzada recordando las innumerables ocasiones.

El beso que Zoro le había regalado y que ella aceptó gustosamente fue suficiente para ella, no necesitaba que le dijera nada simplemente podía sentirlo él la quería tanto como ella y eso era suficiente.

-Nunca antes me habías llamado por mi nombre, "que extraño" Pensó y continuó -Me hizo sentir que realmente me necesitabas, que era la Robin real la que estaba tras de mí quien decía mi nombre; instantáneamente sentí como esas barreras desaparecían de entre nosotros… ¿no lo notaste Robin?

- Si- contestó sonriendo, esta vez su sonrisa era mucho más bonita y dulce que cualquier otra que hallase mostrado, le salía desde el fondo de su corazón- Me siento libre al fin de poder mostrarme como realmente soy sin miedo a ser rechazada o lastimada, porque ahora sé que todos aquí son mi familia y les importo.

Rompiendo el silencio que, para nada era incómodo sino más bien lindo agregó:

-Sentía que pronto explotaría si no mostrabas una señal de sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti-le dijo el peliverde separándose un poco del abrazo aprisionado de la arqueóloga y continuó- Pero esta tarde… recordando lo que pasó me di cuenta de que tu también deseabas estar conmigo… ¿lo deseas no es verdad?- preguntó dudando un poco pero con la esperanza de escuchar lo que tanto deseaba.

-Claro que quiero y deseo estar contigo- respondió la arqueóloga.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me besaste en la tarde cuando tuviste la oportunidad?- le preguntó poniendo cara divertida- Estaba distraído pero igual lo hubiese disfrutado- formando una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No tuve el valor para hacerlo, no estaba segura de que tú…

-¿Y ahora lo estás Robin?- le interrumpió Zoro rozando un poco los labios de Robin con los suyos muy tiernamente; ¿manipulación, persuasión? a esto se le llama plan con maña.

-Necesito confirmarlo de nuevo ¿me permites?- respondió Robin mostrando cierta picardía en sus palabras.

Y acercándose nuevamente a escasos milímetros de distancia besó de nuevo esos labios que la incitaban al más grande de lo placeres, esta vez el peliverde posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Robin mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y sostenía su mano derecha sobre la nuca del chico haciendo un poco de presión conforme el beso avanzaba sintiendo cómo sus corazones se aceleraban y su respiración se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

A diferencia del beso anterior algo temeroso e inseguro pero sí muy tierno y cálido esta vez fue más firme, apasionado, entregado.

Finalmente se separaron a falta de aire, mirándose unos instantes a los ojos…

- Me alegra que seas tú y te atrevas a vivir el aquí y el ahora sin importar lo que haya pasado atrás, mereces ser feliz Robin no lo olvides.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a partir…

-Pero, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi Robin Chawn cabeza de alga?-Gritó a forma de amenaza un Sanji malhumorado ante tal escena.

- ¿Qué no lo viste estúpido cocinero?- le respondió Zoro a la defensiva.

Robin sonreía divirtiéndose de la escena sin decir nada.

-Se me hacía raro que aun no bajaras y subí para ver qué pasaba y me encuentro con esto- dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

-Solo fue un beso en la frente todo está bien coci…Sanji-kun.

Para Sanji el hecho de que Robin lo llamara por su nombre no pareció causar el mismo efecto que en Zoro, tal parece que no le dio importancia o quizá fue por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

-¿Ves?, todo está bien, ella no ha hecho nada.

-Maldito marimo, eso es porque es una dama indefensa que necesita que la protejan, no te preocupes que ha llegado su príncipe que la rescatará y no permitirá que imbéciles como tu se aprovechen de ella.

- Si no pienso aprovecharme de ella cocinero pervertido.

Ignorando cualquier ofensa o cosa que tuviera que decir Sanji, Zoro miró a Robin y le dijo:

-Buenas noches Robin- se acercó nuevamente sin importarle que Sanji lo viera o más bien para que éste los viera y confirmasen las dudas del cocinero y por supuesto dejara de meterse en lo que no le importa.

Le dio un pequeño pero muy tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches y gracias- estaba sonrojada eso era evidente, no pensaba hacerlo público tan pronto pero aún así se sintió más segura pues sabía que Sanji seguramente sería el que peor se pusiera de todos cuando se enteraran de la noticia, tal vez era mejor así, seguro que sus demás nakamas entenderían y se alegrarían por ellos.

Sanji contemplando la escena con los ojos como platos y su boca demasiado abierta, unos segundos después se dirigió a Robin y le dijo:

-Robin no me digas que tú y el marimo…- pero antes de que terminara se destrozó por dentro y dijo:

-No puedo creer que tú Robin, te hayas fijado en un idiota como el marimo, no puedo creerlo, mi Robin chawn…"Pero aún me queda Nami" pensó.

Robin no decía nada al respecto tal vez era mejor esperar a que Sanji se desahogase.

-No importa que lo hayas preferido a él (aunque ni siquiera le hubiera dicho nada él a ella) no te preocupes Robin aun así yo te protegeré con mi vida.

-Eso no será necesario cocinero para eso estoy yo- respondió el peliverde.

Sin más que decir, aún encontrándose en shock Sanji no supo qué decir, se había dado por vencido.

-Creo que debo irme… y tú-dijo señalando al peliverde- te vienes conmigo, no creas que porque Robin te acepte permitiré que te propases con ella, no señor como que me hago llamar el caballero de las damas indefensas.

-Que descanses mi querida Robin-Chawn- dijo un tanto desanimado.

-Que descansen chicos.

Zoro sonrió maliciosamente, le dedicó una mirada a Robin y bajó de ahí junto con Sanji quien aun iba murmurando quien sabe que cosas.

El peliverde pensaba que después de todo Sanji no se lo había tomado tan mal, claro era evidente el estado de su compañero pero decidió no decir nada y se fue directo a la cama.

Mientras tanto Robin se sentó en el sofá acariciándose los labios y cerrando los ojos como recordando lo que bien sabemos ya hace rato.

Estuvo así por muchas horas solo recordando el tan deseado acercamiento con Zoro, estaba feliz; debía vigilar, era su turno pero estaba tan contenta que no le importaba pasar toda la noche solo ahí tumbada recordando cada uno de los besos que se habían regalado…

Finalmente el sueño terminó venciéndola y se quedó dormida.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí espero les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar reviews :D**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7 Llegada a la isla

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias a Inaruz, Zorro junior y a mi amiga Zu Robin Kato por apoyarme siempre.**

**Disfruten…**

Capítulo 7 Llegada a la isla.

Esa noche Zoro tardó un poco para dormirse, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado con Robin, estaba feliz pero a la vez preocupado por cómo lo tomarían los demás.

A su vez deseaba tanto estar con ella, deseó haberse quedado a su lado sin importar lo que el estúpido cocinero dijera, pensara o hiciera, nada de eso le importaba, pero no quería presionar a Robin…no quería echar a perder algo que apenas daba comienzo…

Sanji ya estaba enterado respecto al asunto y, a pesar de esperarse una reacción peor de su parte, la que dejó ver no estuvo tan mal, si supuestamente era un caballero y respetaba las decisiones de Robin, con él no tendrían problema alguno.

Realmente no creía que sus nakamas se interpusieran en su relación como nunca lo habían hecho en sus decisiones y vida privada.

No estaba seguro de que Robin quisiese contarles a todos tan pronto, al menos sabían que el cocinero no diría nada por respeto a la privacidad de ella.

Se dijo a sí mismo que al otro día hablaría respecto al tema con Robin.

Después de tanto pensar y de recordar aquellos labios que había besado y que le habían besado se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sanji ya estaba enterado, de eso no hay duda alguna, más sin embargo, no lo aceptaba del todo pero no le quedaba de otra, mientras que Robin chawn fuera feliz no le importaba que fuera con el cabeza de alga, mentira, si que le importaba, y mucho.

Ciertamente que aquella persona de la cual Robin estuviese enamorada fuera Zoro eso sí que no podía soportarlo; pero por ella lo haría…

.

.

.

En su habitación el cocinero permanecía despierto sin poder pegar ojo…

-No puedo creerlo-se decía Sanji- Mi Robin Chawn, ¿qué le pudo ver a ese marimo de mierda?, ¿qué no se da cuenta de que yo soy mucho mejor que él?, ¡estoy seguro que ese cabeza de césped recién podado no sabe cómo tratar a una dama!, ¡ES UN SALVAJE!.

-Pobre de mi Robin chawn espero que se dé cuenta de ello…PRONTO antes de que cometa más locuras… ¡creo que el que se volverá loco soy yo!, espero mi Nami san no cometa el mismo error que Robin, no, ella seguro que aspira a algo mejor algo así como yo que soy todo un caballero y sé cómo tratar a las damas- esto último le reanimó un poco el espíritu y sin más se durmió aunque ya muy de madrugada.

.

.

.

Robin se levantó muy temprano y decidió bajar a la cocina, seguro que Sanji ya estaría preparando el desayuno.

Entró saludando y efectivamente Sanji se encontraba haciendo el desayuno aunque parecía que no había dormido muy bien; Robin se imaginó el motivo pero no quiso preguntar.

-Buen día mi querida Robin-chawn- le respondió el cocinero y agregó- No tarda en estar listo tu desayuno, lo prepararé especialmente para ti como siempre.

-Gracias no te preocupes; mientras iré a darme un baño con agua caliente.

Sin más se retiró de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto, sacó algo de ropa para ponerse y se metió a la ducha.

Una vez lista salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y alcanzó a ver a Brook quien estaba abriendo ya la puerta de la cocina para entrar; Robin no quiso apresurarse a entrar con él así que disfrutó un poco de la vista que les regalaba el nuevo día ahí en el Sunny.

Realmente esperaba encontrarse con Zoro, pero seguramente aún seguiría durmiendo así que se decidió a entrar de nuevo a la cocina, esta vez ya se encontraba Luffy gritando a Sanji por carne.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó.

-Hola Robin ¿quieres carne?- le preguntó Luffy con un pedazo ya a medio comer.

Ella solo lo miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Robin-san ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó Brook.

-Si gracias- le dijo a Brook y se sentó en una silla.

Sanji al escuchar esto recordó lo que había pasado anoche y sintió desfallecer aunque parecía más una exageración pues sólo había sido un beso, sabía que; por una parte, él tenía la culpa por pedirle el favor a Zoro y más aún por ir a ver qué pasaba, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho todo estaría normal como siempre…

Se alejó esos pensamientos de la mente y dijo: - Aquí tienes tu desayuno mi querida Robin chawn justo a tiempo y tu taza de café por supuesto.

-Gracias se ve delicioso.

Ante este halago Sanji no pudo evitar ponerse contento.

Justo cuando comenzaba a probar bocado los demás tripulantes faltantes arribaron a la cocina excepto a quién más deseaba ver… Zoro.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo la mayoría casi al unísono así que era difícil saber exactamente quién había hablado.

-Buen día- contestaron los que ya estaban dentro menos Luffy que dijo algo que nadie entendió pues tenía llena la boca, estaba salpicando un poco lo que para él era desperdiciando más bien por lo que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Es de mala educación hablar cuando se está comiendo baka, me has salpicado- le regañó la navegante.

-Lo siento Nami, shishishi- se escuchó decir a Luffy riendo.

En cuanto Zoro apareció por la cocina ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a los demás; de todas formas estaban ocupados que ni cuenta se dieron de su ausencia y por ende de su presencia, claro que Robin si lo notó, buscó sus ojos y una vez encontrados le dedicó una linda sonrisa que él contestó con una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa muy a su manera.

Una vez se hubo sentado en su lugar de costumbre se puso a comer lo que Sanji había preparado o lo que más bien eran migajas de lo que ya sobraba pues Luffy arrasaba con todo, además de que era su pretexto perfecto de Sanji para desquitarse de él por robarle el amor de Robin.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar los Mugiwaras se pusieron a platicar acerca de cómo sería la isla a la que llegarían y si se encontrarían con nuevas aventuras.

Obvio para el capitán las aventuras no podían faltar, pues él mismo era quien las propiciaba la mayoría de las veces.

-Este clima es tan agradable que seguramente llegaremos antes de lo previsto a la isla, Usopp ve a fijarte si ya estamos cerca.

En seguida salió el tirador de la cocina y minutos más tarde se escuchó gritar:

-¡OI CHICOS VENGAN A VER!.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron para quedarse embobados al apreciar la belleza de la isla.

Si así era por fuera como sería por dentro se preguntaban; la isla era tan hermosa, desde lejos se podían ver los grandes árboles, el bello sonido de los pájaros que volaban sobre las copas de los árboles, también se podían ver unas enormes cascadas, era como un paraíso para ellos.

La que más se emocionó sin duda fue Nami, parecía un lugar muy turístico en donde podría aprovechar las compras y tomarse uno o varios días dependiendo de cuanto tardara el log pose en recargarse.

El capitán también estaba muy emocionado por llegar a la nueva isla y tener grandes aventuras como era de esperarse del que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas.

Desafortunadamente ni Zoro ni Robin pudieron hablar respecto al tema que los había mantenido despiertos durante la noche un buen rato; la hora del desayuno había terminado y con la llegada a la nueva isla les fue imposible hacerlo.

- Bien, más o menos en una hora estaremos anclando en la isla- informó la navegante y agregó - Chicos prepárense para bajar a la isla y realizar sus deberes.

-Si Nami- gritó la mayoría de los Mugiwaras.

.

.

.

Una vez todos alistados y habiendo transcurrido aproximadamente la hora que había previsto la navegante llegaron a la isla, como ya había repartido la akage; Zoro se quedó a vigilar el barco, Sanji, Franky y Luffy irían por las provisiones, Brook conseguiría información de la isla, Usopp y Chopper harían sus cosas y las dos mujeres irían de compras casi como siempre.

-Bien nos veremos aquí a la hora de la comida ¿está bien?- les indicó Nami.

Pero cuando miró a sus compañeros Luffy ya se había adelantado.

-Baka- dijo mirando alejarse a Luffy - Sanji no se separen de Luffy- gritó.

-Si Nami san lo que tu digas…Este crío siempre sin escuchar a los demás- dijo más para sí.

En cuanto se hubo quedado solo el barco, Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en propiciar el momento oportuno para poder hablar con Robin de si les dirían a todos que tenían una relación. Claro no sólo para eso quería a Robin…

Él no era mucho de dar a conocer su vida privada a los demás pero en esta ocasión no sólo se trataba de la de él sino también de la de Robin y por ser así debía consultarlo con ella y llegar a un acuerdo.

También sabía que la chica era un tanto reservada, pero se trataba de sus nakama y a todo esto era una relación entre nakamas y por lo tanto llegó a pensar que sería conveniente informarlos.

En fin, no llegó realmente a ninguna conclusión pero se aseguró que la tendría después de hablar con Robin; sin más se dispuso a entrenar un poco.

Le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera allí como siempre leyendo, eso era lo que él deseaba sin importar que leyera de verdad o solo fuera en apariencia; sin importar que no le dirigiera la palabra, le bastaba con solo mirarla y tenerla cerca, así él podría observarla durante sus entrenamientos sin ser juzgado por nadie, pero seguro tendría tiempo para hacer eso y más con ella aunque tuviera que esperar un poco más de tiempo para ello.

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ah y no olviden dejar reviews para saber qué les pareció.**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8 Recorrido por el paraíso y con

**Hola amigos aquí el siguiente capítulo; espero les guste.**

**Perdón por el pequeño retraso…**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y siguen en esta historia.**

**Disfruten leyendo…**

Capítulo 8 Recorrido por el paraíso y confesión terminada.

Una vez alcanzaron a Luffy, Sanji lo sujetó como si de un niño se tratase, se dirigieron directamente al pueblo; éste era un lugar aparentemente muy tranquilo, habitaba bastante gente o eso parecía, quizá la mayoría fuesen turistas.

Los locales eran muy amplios y con grandes variedades de productos, la gente era muy amable.

Sanji muy gustoso escogía los productos, alimentos y todo lo necesario de la más alta calidad para preparar sus suculentos platillos; rápidamente ya habían comprado lo que necesitarían para continuar su viaje, o al menos por un buen tiempo, siempre y cuando Luffy no se dedicara a comer más de la cuenta; cosa casi imposible de evitar.

Franky pudo comprar suficiente cola para recargarse y sentirse SUUUPEEER!.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Brook ya se encontraba buscando información a cerca de la isla, la gente lo miraba con curiosidad, creían que iba disfrazado o algo así; para algunos era gracioso pero para otros no lo era tanto, era muy extraño ver a una persona así en esa época del año.

En fin, se acercó a un puesto en donde se encontraba una jovencita comprando fruta y preguntó.

-Hola, disculpe usted señorita, ¿sería tan amable de proporcionarme información de la isla?

-Si, por supuesto señor- contestó la joven muy amablemente.

-Pero antes, ¿me enseñaría sus bragas?.

-¿Qué? Es usted un pervertido, depravado- lo golpeó con su bolso y se marchó de ahí.

Parecía que de este modo nunca lograría conseguir nada, así que después de mucho pensarlo se acercó a un caballero y le hizo la misma pregunta; sobre la isla y no sobre enseñarle las bragas.

-Veo que es usted de fuera caballero- lo miró más de cerca y dijo- pero si usted es… ¡SOUL KING! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!.

-Ah sí, soy yo, estoy tan sonrojado que mis mejillas van a explotar… pero si yo no tengo mejillas yohohoho.

Aun no cabía la cara de asombro del caballero.

-Soy un gran admirador suyo, me llamo Kaji, si me permite le daré un tour por la isla, a eso me dedico mucha gente viene aquí a pasar unos días, muchos quedan tan maravillados que se quedan a vivir, realmente esta isla es muy pequeña por lo que si sigue así pronto habrá sobrepoblación- dijo el hombre soltando una pequeña risita.

Haciendo el recorrido fue explicándole cada uno de los lugares más hermosos de la isla, había grandes hoteles, baños sauna, cascadas, restaurantes, todo un paraíso.

-Esto es asombroso casi se me salen los ojos de la emoción…pero si yo no tengo ojos yohohoho; a mis compañeros les encantará- dijo emocionado Brook.

-Oh no viene solo- confirmó el caballero.

-No claro que no, somos 9- reafirmó el huesudo.

-Vaya eso sí que es una sorpresa- se admiró el señor.

-¿Sabe cuánto tiempo tarda un log pose en cargarse en esta isla?

-Si, por supuesto solo es cosa de un día.

-¿Un día? vaya si que es rápido- se impresionó un poco.

-Sí, aquí viene mucha gente; mi esposa trabaja en uno de los mejores hoteles de esta isla si gustan pueden hospedarse ahí…Si me hace un pequeño favor el hospedaje será gratis-inquirió de una manera un tanto emocionado a espera de la respuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de favor? Dígame ¿qué necesita?- preguntó Brook.

-¿Podría dar uno de sus conciertos esta noche?- pidió más a manera de súplica.

-¿Esta noche?, ¿No es muy pronto?.

-No claro que no en esta isla rápido se informa a todos además su log pronto se recargará por eso me atrevo a pedirle esto tan repentino-respondió Kaji.

-Bueno está bien, no creo que mis compañeros se nieguen a ello y, ¿dónde será?.

-En la plaza del centro de la ciudad hay espacio suficiente, lo esperaremos ahí a las 8 en punto, mientras tanto comenzaré a alertar a la población para preparar todo para esta noche- dijo el hombre muy contento.

-Está bien, muchas gracias señor Kaji ahí estaré con mis compañeros, ahora si me disculpa debo irme, ellos me esperan…gracias.

-Nos vemos en la noche fue un placer conocerlo- se escuchó gritar mientras Brook regresaba al barco.

.

.

.

En otro lugar de la isla se encontraban Usopp y Chopper quienes ya habían conseguido lo que necesitaban, gracias a la gran vegetación que había en esa isla no le fue muy difícil conseguir distintas hierbas medicinales.

El tirador había conseguido distintos tipos de pólvora para cañón y se había comprado unas nuevas gafas de visión.

Decidieron admirar un poco la belleza del lugar y dieron un pequeño paseo para después, un poco más tarde, regresar al barco con sus nakamas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban maravilladas con el lugar; Nami fantaseaba con brillo en sus ojos el poder estar en ese lugar y disfrutar de todo ello.

-Esto es increíble ¿No te parece Robin?- preguntó la navegante.

-Si claro, todo es muy hermoso- le respondió.

-Mira nada más cuántas cosas y el precio es… ¡es bastante barato! ¡Creo que me lo llevaré todo!- dijo más que emocionada y agregó- Esto sí que me hace feliz.

Y sin siquiera detenerse a mirar el precio se la pasó diciendo todo el tiempo: -Quiero este y este ah y este otro…

Robin miraba cómo su compañera compraba compulsivamente sin pensar mucho cuánto se gastaría.

Ella solo sonreía mientras Nami le decía:

-Oi Robin ¿no piensas comprar nada?, mira este vestido, seguro te verás mucho más bonita anda cómpratelo; mira yo compraré este ¿Verdad que es muy lindo?.

-Si por supuesto que lo es, ¿tú crees que me sentará bien éste?- dijo mostrándole un vestido color azul marino con escote pronunciado y espalda descubierta, con unos pequeños brillantes sobre los tirantes.

-Es precioso y seguro te verás radiante- le respondió Nami.

-Está bien compraré éste entonces; cuando hayas terminado de comprar me dices para que vayamos a una librería ¿está bien?.

-Si espera un segundo, rayos quisiera comprarlo todo- se dijo Nami algo desilusionada y agregó- bueno será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

.

.

.

Una vez en la librería; Robin se encontraba buscando libros que comprar para leer mientras que Nami evidentemente se aburría, no era que no le gustase leer pero realmente eso no era lo suyo, para ella no había nada mejor que hacer mapas, los tesoros o comprar.

Mientras observaba atenta a su compañera elegir algunos libros recordó la conversación pendiente que tenía con ella y la abordó:

-Oi Robin- le llamó.

La pelinegra sin mirarla siguió buscando entre los grandes estantes algunos libros de su interés.

-Dime Nami ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que es el momento de que me digas si te gusta Zoro, ayer ya no quise molestarte pero algo me dice que es verdad pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

Robin realmente ya se esperaba esto, tal vez no en ese momento pero así fue…

-Pues… si sí me gusta- declaró la chica.

-Solo… ¿te gusta?- preguntó la pelinaranja esperando una mejor respuesta por parte de su compañera.

-Bueno no, no sólo me gusta, él…yo…anoche …

-¡No me digas que tú y él lo hicieron!- dijo asombrada Nami interrumpiendo a su compañera.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír; le hacía gracia lo que su compañera pensaba.

-Claro que no, solo nos besamos y…

Nuevamente fue interrumpida por su compañera.

-Solo se besaron, no puedo creerlo ¿y?- le alentaba a seguir hablando.

-Pues Sanji se dio cuenta y ya te imaginarás, bueno después de todo no se lo tomó tan mal…

-Oh bueno me alegro por él, ¿pero Zoro? ¡Quien lo creería!, no parece ser de ese tipo de hombres que…

-Pues no lo conoces Nami- le interrumpió Robin- solo te pido que aun no le digas nada a nadie, aún no he hablado con Zoro respecto a esto, buscaremos el momento adecuado para hacerlo público ¿tú entiendes no?.

-Si claro, creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, seguro que lo toman bien aunque no puedo creerlo, ¿qué le ves a él? para mi es puro cuerpo sin sentimientos.

-Yo no lo veo así Nami, seguro que tú ves con otros ojos a nuestro Senchou, ¿no es así?

Nami no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse ante el comentario de su amiga y sin decir nada miró a su compañera quien le regaló una linda sonrisa.

-Y dime Nami, ¿porqué no le dijiste nada al capitán respecto a tus sentimientos?- preguntaba mientras ya cargaba unos 8 libros en sus brazos por supuesto con ayuda de su habilidad.

-Pues no pude hacerlo me puse muy nerviosa, además parece que a él no le interesa.

-Bueno el capitán puede ser muy ingenuo pero creo que si se lo explicas lo entenderá.

-¿Tú crees? aun así no estoy segura, mejor esperaré un poco a ver si el muestra alguna señal que me de paso a hacerlo.

-Bien como tú quieras, listo ya he cogido los libros que quiero comprar paguemos y vayámonos a reunir con los demás.

**Gracias a todos por leer...**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9 Momento oportuno

**Hola amigos fanfictioneros aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta pequeña historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por su gran apoyo y sobre todo a aquellos que me han dejado reviews me hacen muy feliz.**

**Disfruten leyendo…**

Capítulo 9 Momento oportuno en día de campo.

Una vez en el Sunny las chicas se encontraron con los demás esperándolas, Sanji ya se encontraba dentro de la cocina preparando la comida; mientras que los demás permanecían en sus asuntos.

Luffy estaba recargado sobre la barandilla con cara de niño regañado; estaba tan abatido porque para su mala suerte esta vez no pudo hacer nada divertido durante la mañana en el pueblo.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron mis hermosas damiselas!- expresó el cocinero mientras salía de la cocina para informar que la comida estaba lista.

-Oi, Nami san- habló Brook dirigiéndose hacia la navegante- Según la información que me han dado, esta isla no es muy grande, es muy tranquila, la gente de aquí es muy unida, siempre hay mucho turista pero nunca se ha ocasionado algún alboroto y lo que más nos importa; el log pose se carga en un día- terminó de decir.

-¿Un día?, pero si esto es hermoso debemos aprovecharlo bien ¿no creen chicos?- les preguntó Nami esperanzada y confiada en la respuesta de sus compañeros o más bien en la de su Senchou.

-Sí, yo quiero aventuras y no me iré de aquí hasta tener una- sentenció el capitán.

Nami se sintió contenta porque por primera vez estaba de acuerdo en algo con su capitán.

-Esperen aún hay algo más- dijo el músico.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a espera de lo que su nakama huesudo tuviera que decir, menos Zoro a quien no le importaba mucho lo que tuviera que decir o al menos eso aparentaba siempre en ocasiones similares.

-Un caballero me hizo el favor de mostrarme toda la isla y encontré un lugar muy hermoso y agradable donde podemos ir a comer…

-Eso suena suuuupeeeer- dijo el ciborg interrumpiendo a Brook.

-Pues vamos ahora mismo- grito Luffy.

-Espera Luffy san tengo algo más que decirles, el caballero que me dio el tour resultó ser un gran admirador mío y me ofreció hospedaje en uno de los más grandes hoteles a cambio de que de un concierto esta noche.

-Sugoi!- se admiraron Chopper, Luffy y Usopp con brillo en sus enormes ojos.

-Y por supuesto que le dijiste que si, ¿verdad Brook?- le dijo Nami con un gesto un tanto amenazante.

-Oh claro Nami san la música alegra la mente y los corazones de la gente; tanta emoción hace que mi corazón salte de alegría…ah pero si yo no tengo corazón yohohoho.

-¡Suuuper!, tendremos un concierto esta noche.

-Estará lleno de señoritas lindas- dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Qué bueno que nos compramos esos vestidos Robin, hoy es el día!- dijo emocionada la navegante a su compañera.

-Así es- respondió Robin a Nami mirando de reojo a Zoro quien no había parado de mirarla desde que llegaron.

-Tengo a un excelente músico en mi tripulación shishishishi- dijo el capitán y agregó- ¿tú qué opinas Zoro?

Zoro arqueando la ceja miró a su capitán y dijo:

-Será una buena oportunidad para beber todo lo que quiera…- mirando a Robin terminó- esta será una noche larga.

Robin no hizo más que sonreír muy a su manera.

-Bien, primero vayamos a comer al lugar donde dice Brook y después nos alistaremos para este concierto- ordenó Nami sonriendo con ánimo.

Todos se alistaron con ropas un poco más cómodas para ir a comer al lugar donde había mencionado Brook como si se tratase de un día de campo.

.

.

.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, sólo lo suficiente para poder llegar al lugar indicado por su nakama huesudo; en cuanto llegaron no pudieron evitar abrir la boca de lo increíble que era, pues parecía una especie de jardín muy grande, con suficientes árboles, flores donde quiera y unas enormes cascadas que terminaban en un hermoso lago; el lugar era muy tranquilo sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de algunos animales algo lejos de ahí.

Luffy sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a colgarse de las ramas como si fuese un mono, gritando y estirando sus brazos para coger a Chopper y lanzarlo junto con él por los aires; éste muy asustado gritaba y reía a la vez; después de todo era divertido.

Sanji preparó el lugar donde comerían, una vez todos sentados en ese maravilloso lugar, comenzaron a comer.

Zoro y Robin solo se miraban de vez en cuando pero sin decirse nada, ambos se habían sentado de manera que quedaron uno frente al otro; la comida había transcurrido tranquilamente por lo que después de comer los mugiwaras decidieron ir hacia las cascadas…

Robin parecía estar algo distante de sus compañeros quizá esperaba la oportunidad de platicar con Zoro quien seguía sentado sobre el suelo bebiendo.

Cuando sus compañeros desaparecieron de su vista para adentrarse a las cascadas; Robin se acercó a Zoro y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola- lo saludó de la forma más natural posible y con una sonrisa radiante.

El la miró a los ojos y le contestó el saludo.

-Me preguntaba si lo de anoche…- comenzó a decir la arqueóloga.

-¿Fue real?- le interrumpió el espadachín para terminar de completar él la pregunta.

-Sí- respondió algo apenada la chica.

-Pudiste verme, pudiste sentirme, tocarme, respirar mi mismo aire y ahora estamos aquí hablando, ¿aun te lo preguntas?- fue lo que el espadachín contestó y agregó:

-Te sacaré de dudas mujer- giró un poco su cuerpo para poder verla de frente; tocó su mejilla con su mano derecha como haciendo que ella girase para verle; se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus labios rosaran y finalmente la besó con más fuerza que la noche anterior, apretando ligeramente sus labios, mordiendo, acariciándolos con su lengua y abrazándola dulcemente con su brazo libre.

Ella nuevamente pudo sentir el contacto del cuerpo del espadachín con el suyo; ambos pudieron escuchar el latir de su corazón acelerarse con forme se profundizaba el beso, un beso en el cual se demostraban sus más puros sentimientos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos y pudieron comprobar que se amaban, se amaban más de lo que pudieran llegar a imaginarse…

-¿Deberíamos decirles lo nuestro? - preguntó Robin a Zoro.

-Eso mismo estuve pensando todo este tiempo- contestó.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno no realmente, la verdad que la mayoría del tiempo pensé en ti- dijo el espadachín ruborizándose ligeramente.

Ella solo sonrió complacida y contesto:

-Pues Sanji ya lo sabe, no se enteró de la mejor manera pero lo superará…- dijo esto recordando la forma en que había actuado Sanji cuando los encontró la noche anterior.

-No hay que preocuparse por ese cejas rizadas- dijo y agregó- conmigo se meterá pero contigo no lo creo ni lo permitiré.

Ambos sabían que era cierto, el cocinero podría desatar su furia contra Zoro pero jamás se atrevería a dañar a una mujer y menos si esa mujer era Robin y su felicidad estaba de por medio.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Nami?- preguntó algo inquietante.

-Sí, es muy difícil ocultarle las cosas a ella y mucha más evitarla cuando se propone sacarte algo…ciertamente para que a mí me saquen algo que no quiero decir es muy difícil pero esta vez no era así, realmente necesitaba con quién compartirlo, me hace tan feliz…

-Bien entiendo, Nami es la única mujer aparte de ti claro en esta tripulación.

-Bien entonces aún faltan los demás, ¿cuándo crees que sería bueno decirles?- preguntó la arqueóloga esperando llegar a un acuerdo.

-Yo preferiría ahora mismo, no me gusta tener que esconderme para poder besarte y estar junto a ti.

-Bien entonces en cuanto regresen se lo diremos, o mejor, ¿Por qué no vamos un momento con ellos? se ve que se están divirtiendo- dijo Robin con ganas de que Zoro la acompañara.

-Está bien.

Zoro se levantó del suelo y tendió su mano para que Robin la tomara y se levantase; ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro y se adentraron en el bosque para llegar a las cascadas; después de unos cuantos metros caminando por fin llegaron a donde se encontraban sus compañeros; éstos no dudaron en preguntar por qué se habían tardado tanto en llegar; ambos se miraron pero no contestaron.

Zoro se aplastó nuevamente en el suelo cerca de la cascada más grande sin decir palabra.

Robin se limitó a sonreírles mientras observaba el lugar y a sus nakamas divertirse.

Un poco más lejos se encontraba Sanji quien no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo al espadachín por haber estado una vez más a solas con Robin; sólo de imaginar lo que pudo pasar le hervía la sangre.

-Oi Robin, ven aquí mira este lugar- Nami se encontraba atrás de la cascada donde había una pequeña cueva que también tenía un poco de agua; la profundidad le llegaba debajo de la rodillas por lo que el efecto sería muy poco para aquellos que son usuarios de la fruta del diablo.

Dudando un poco Robin decidió ir con ella, eso de entrar en contacto con el agua no le agradaba para nada pero quizá sería interesante ir a ver ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Luffy y los demás escalaban por la orilla de las cascadas con un equipo de alpinismo que había conseguido Usopp en la isla anterior…

-Ehm Nami recuerda que el agua me afecta…

-Pídele a Zoro que te traiga, no creo que le moleste- interrumpió la navegante.

Sanji escuchó esto y se ofreció a llevarla él mismo diciendo:

-No será necesario pedirle nada a ese marimo para eso estoy yo, será un verdadero placer llevarte entre mis brazos mi querida Robin Chan.

Zoro realmente deseaba ser él quien cargara en sus brazos a la mujer de quien se había enamorado pero el estúpido cocinero se había adelantado y… si hacía algo al respecto… ¿Por qué no? Se levantó del suelo y malhumorado se atrevió a decir:

-¡Quién te has creído cocinerucho de cuarta!, seré yo quien lleve a Robin a ese lugar.

-¿Con qué derecho te atreves a decirlo estúpido marimo de mierda?

-Con el derecho… - dudó un segundó y reafirmó- con el derecho que me da amarla- dijo finalmente sin siquiera notar que el capitán había estirado su gomoso cuerpo para llegar hasta ellos.

Había sido algo difícil de admitir delante de Sanji, pero aún más delante de Nami quien sólo sonreía ante tal escena de rivalidad entre ambos; por otro lado para Robin habían sido unas palabras tan hermosas que se había sonrojado sin notarlo si quiera.

Ambos se disponían a pelear como de costumbre cuando se dejó oír:

-Zoro, ¿amas a Robin?

Era el capitán quien de lo más natural e ingenuo se había atrevido a preguntar, quizá sin saber siquiera lo que aquello significaba…

**Hasta aquí con este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**Si gustan pueden dejarme alguna opinión.**


	10. Chapter 10 Confesiones de amor

**¡Hola amigos!**

**De nuevo con un capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen.**

**Disfruten…**

Capítulo 10 Confesiones de amor.

Al escuchar esta pregunta, o más bien la voz de quien provenía, Zoro se encogió de hombros como a quien toman por sorpresa y sin poder negarlo contestó:

-Sí, amo a Robin y ella…- se detuvo un momento; siempre había sido malo para dar discursos o cosas así por lo que Robin se atrevió a intervenir diciendo:

-Amo a Zoro, es mejor que lo sepan, él y yo tenemos una relación.

Para ese entonces los demás compañeros de tripulación ya se encontraban ahí escuchando todo y muy asombrados ante la noticia.

-¡Eso es Suupeer hermoso!- decía el ciborg a punta de lágrimas.

-Wow ¿en serio?- preguntó asombrado el doctor.

- Yohohoho esto me recuerda a una hermosa melodía- decía el músico mientras comenzaba a tocar algo con estilo romántico.

-Vaya vaya, quién se lo habría imaginado- decía Usopp a Chopper- imagínate, ¿qué resulta de la unión del demonio cazador de piratas y la niña demonio de Ohara?- haciendo señas de tratar de espantar a Chopper que evidentemente dieron resultado.

-Waa eso da miedo- decía el renito.

-Usopp deja de espantar al pobre Chopper con tonterías- le regañaba Nami; ésta no dijo nada pues ya lo sabía con anterioridad.

-Está bien sólo decía.

Éste había sido un duro golpe por parte de ambos hacia el pobre Sanji, le costó trabajo levantarse pues claramente había perdido la batalla; no tuvo otra opción que seguir complaciendo a Robin de la única manera que sería capaz de hacer, aunque en este momento estuviera en shock y no fuera capaz ni de moverse o intentar hacer algo al respecto.

-Me alegro por ustedes shishishi- les dijo el capitán- ¿pero qué relación?

-No seas baka quiere decir que están saliendo- le trató de explicar Nami.

-¿A dónde?- volvió a preguntar Luffy aún mas desorientado.

-Pero si más estúpido no puedes ser- le insultó Usopp lamentándose el intelecto de su capitán.

-Robin y Zoro son novios, se gustan, se quieren, se aman ¿entiendes?, ¡es lo más suuper del mundo!- le decía Franky con algo de estilo.

Luffy un poco pensativo y rascándose la cabeza finalmente pareció comprender y dijo:

-Entonces yo también quiero una relación con Nami; ¿Tú no Nami?- preguntó sin imaginar la gravedad del asunto.

Nami no pudo evitar sonrojarse demasiado ante tal pregunta; sólo agachó la cabeza y se quedó muda.

-¿Que dices Luffy?- le preguntó Usopp incrédulo ante lo que su capitán acababa de preguntar.

Zoro y Robin sólo sonreían ante el atrevimiento y espontaneidad de su capitán.

El que parecía estar ausente era el cocinero, quizá aun no volvía en sí después de lo sucedido con su querida Robin.

-Pues a mí me gusta Nami, la quiero y también la amo solo falta que seamos novios ¿no? shishishi- dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la recién pareja preguntó- Pero ¿cómo es eso Zoro?

Zoro no sabía que contestarle pues ni él mismo supo que hizo exactamente para llegar a este punto con Robin.

Temiendo no saber dar una buena respuesta, se le ocurrió que al tratarse de su capitán debía ser algo más fácil y sencillo de entender…

-Ah, solo pregúntale a Nami si siente lo mismo que tú y si te dice que sí ya podrán ser novios- finalmente esa había sido su respuesta, la verdad lo había dicho con un tono un tanto divertido.

-Bien- dijo Luffy y dirigiéndose hacia su navegante que permanecía en silencio preguntó:

- Nami ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

-Baka, ¿cómo crees que una mujer como Nami tan bella, hermosa e inteligente se va a interesar en un imbécil como tú?, ella necesita de un hombre que sea todo un caballero, que la cuide, alguien como yo por ejemplo- Sanji finalmente había reaccionado del shock anterior y hacía aparición dentro de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-Sí, Luffy- oyeron decir todos de la boca de la navegante.

-¡¿Que Nami tú también?!- decía Sanji mientras su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más y cayó al suelo - seguro que es una de mis pesadillas, esto no me puede estar pasando- decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y negaba rotundamente creyendo que todo era un mal sueño.

-Tranquilo Sanji esto puede afectar tu salud- le decía el renito.

Sanji seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, negando y maldiciendo al par de idiotas causantes de su dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero sobre todo lo que más le dolía era que sus hermosas damas hubiesen aceptado estar con ellos.

Al ver el panorama que se estaba dando Brook prefirió interrumpir diciendo:

-Hey chicos, se hace tarde para irnos al concierto, debemos alistarnos vamos- decía mientras que Nami ya se encontraba en los brazos de un Luffy muy sonriente.

Se dispusieron a marchar al Sunny todos juntos antes de que se les hiciera más tarde para el concierto.

Por delante iban Luffy y Nami uno al lado del otro, mientras les seguían Brook y Franky; atrás de ellos iban Zoro y Robin y, finalmente hasta atrás venían los restantes.

Sanji al parecer inconsciente era arrastrado por Chopper y Usopp hacia el barco.

-No puedo creer que tanto le haya afectado la noticia- le decía Usopp a Chopper refiriéndose al cocinero- hasta perdió la razón…sorprendente.

-Ah eso, le he aplicado un sedante- decía el renito algo ruborizado.

-Ah, ya decía yo- a decir verdad el tirador se decepcionó un poco al descubrir la verdad.

-Pero pudo haberla perdido por sí solo, tú lo viste se había puesto muy mal, pudo ser peor, era mejor que lo tranquilizara de una vez.

-Sí y no quiero ni imaginármelo pero en cuanto despierte…- se alarmaba Usopp.

-No te preocupes Usopp, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás.

-Y… ¿cuánto tiempo estará así?

-Sólo lo suficiente, estará bien para cuando llegue la hora del concierto.

.

.

.

Estando en el barco todos se dedicaron a alistarse para el concierto de esa noche, pero antes alguien debía ir al hotel en el que se quedarían hospedados.

Nami decidió que irían ella y Brook para poder hablar con el señor Kaji y su esposa acerca del asunto.

Mientras tanto en el camino ambos iban platicando:

-Oi Brook, ¿el caballero te indicó cuál era el hotel?

-A decir verdad no Nami san pero no te preocupes, él debe estar por aquí y seguramente no tendrá problema en llevarnos hasta allá, seguro su esposa ya está al tanto de todo.

-Está bien, eso espero porque no me gustaría perderme de esta experiencia por tu culpa.

-Yohohoho no te preocupes Nami san.

Caminaron un largo rato hasta que por fin llegaron a donde se encontraba Kaji trabajando; estaba justamente donde Brook lo había encontrado en la mañana.

-Hola que gusto volver a verlo… ¿y esta hermosa señorita?- saludaba inclinándose un poco ante Nami.

-Oh ella es Nami san una compañera.

-Mucho gusto jovencita soy Kaji- se presentaba el caballero.

-Hola, igualmente señor- saludó algo extrañada por la forma en que el señor se había presentado.

-Sabía que vendrían a verme, olvidé decirte cuál era el hotel, me disculpo.

-No se preocupe, debí preguntarlo pero es que con la emoción lo olvidé por completo yohohoho.

-Bueno será un placer acompañarlos hasta allá, hablé con mi esposa esta tarde pero al parecer había demasiado turista, dijo que vería qué podía hacer…pero no se preocupen seguro lo arregla, me dijiste que eran 9, ¿no es así?

-Si así es.

-Bien, le he pedido a mi mujer las nueve habitaciones.

-¿De verdad no habrá problema señor?- preguntaba Nami.

-No claro que no señorita.

Comenzaron a caminar siendo guiados por el señor Kaji hacia el hotel.

.

.

.

Para su fortuna de los chicos el hotel no quedaba muy lejos de ahí así que cuando por fin llegaron, Nami estaba tan asombrada y muy emocionada porque el hotel era de lujo y de los más hermosos que había visto; y según lo que le habían dicho éste era uno de los más bellos de toda la isla.

-Vamos adentro- el señor hizo señas de darle el paso a los mugiwaras- ahí debe estar mi esposa esperándome.

Pasaron y pudieron ver que efectivamente el lugar era tan bonito por dentro como por fuera.

-Esperen un momento aquí por favor, pueden tomar asiento no tardo.

En seguida el señor se retiró mientras que los chicos haciéndole caso se habían sentado en unos amplios sillones muy cómodos que se encontraban en la recepción del lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde pudieron ver que el señor Kaji venía acompañado de una mujer; ésta era un poco más baja de estatura que él, muy bien parecida, iba vestida con un conjunto color negro, y con un pequeño molote de peinado, desde lejos se veía que venían platicando.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban Brook y Nami se presentaron debidamente y finalmente la señora les dijo que la siguieran.

El señor Kaji se despidió de ellos mientras los veía alejarse junto con su esposa.

-Por aquí jóvenes- indicaba la señora- Kaji me ha dicho que son 9 personas, por suerte me ha dicho a tiempo y les he apartado las mejores; he de admitir que me da mucha emoción que huéspedes como ustedes nos visiten- decía mientras se dirigía a ellos, especialmente a Brook que era toda una celebridad.

-Por lo regular los hoteles de aquí siempre están llenos pero para nuestra fortuna hoy han quedado habitaciones libres.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular…

-Permítanme por favor.

-Sí, adelante- contestaron ambos chicos.

-Bueno- contestó- si, dígame señor.

Del otro lado de la bocina…

-_Nos acaban de avisar que unas de las habitaciones que habías solicitado ya han sido utilizadas._

-¿Cómo que utilizadas?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por quién?, especifiqué claramente que necesitaba 9 habitaciones para esta noche- decía algo alterada la señora mientras los chicos sabían que algo iba a salir mal.

_-Lo siento fueron órdenes de arriba, quien las solicitó es alguien importante y especificó que fuera su hospedaje en este hotel._

-¿Pero de quién se trata?

_-Del señor Iceburg alcalde de Water Seven y sus acompañantes de la Galley-la._

-No es posible, ¿qué hace ese hombre aquí? entonces, ¿cuántas habitaciones quedan libres?- preguntó.

Al escuchar la palabra "hombre" los mugiwaras se preguntaban de quién se trataría para que hubiese hablado de esa manera la señora.

_-Realmente no lo sé creo que es cosa de negocios del jefe; sólo están disponibles cinco habitaciones._

-Demonios necesitaba las nueve, ¿cuáles son las disponibles?

_-La 339, 340, 341, 342 y 343, lo siento, pero no ha estado en mí- se disculpó._

-Bien ahora veré cómo le hago, adiós.

_-Adiós._

En seguida que cortó la llamada se enfocó en los jóvenes y les dijo:

-Hay malas noticias, cuatro de las habitaciones ya han sido ocupadas, ha venido el alcalde de Water Seven junto con la Galley-la, supongo que a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con nuestro alcalde.

-Ah, Iceburg- dijo Nami.

-¿Lo conocen?- dijo la señora un tanto sorprendida.

-Sí, hace un tiempo pasamos por ahí, pero no se preocupe señora entendemos la situación, si solo hay cinco habitaciones está bien para nosotros podemos compartir no hay problema.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba la señora apenada por la situación.

-Si no se preocupe- decía Brook.

-Está bien continuemos entonces, sus habitaciones serán estas- dijo señalándoles la numeración- veamos- sacó las llaves correspondientes y se las entregó a Nami.

-Gracias muy amable.

-No hay de que jovencita.

Nami decidió tomar una habitación para dejar la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo con algo de ropa de ella y Robin pues sabía que al menos ellas fuera como fuera tendrían una habitación.

Salió inmediatamente pues Brook y la señora esperaban afuera.

-Listo, bueno debemos irnos señora, gracias y hasta pronto- decía la navegante mientras se dirigía a Brook para regresar al barco- vamos que se nos hace tarde.

-Sí, Nami san, muchas gracias señora.

-De nada de nada, adiós.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al barco ya todos estaban casi listos para el concierto de esta noche, Robin estaba un poco indecisa acerca de qué ropa ponerse por lo que prefirió esperar a que Nami llegara y le diera su opinión.

Nami les informó de que Iceburg y la Galley-la estaban aquí, así como lo del número de habitaciones disponibles.

El más sorprendido fue Franfy pues volvería a ver a Iceburg después de tanto tiempo.

Los demás se preguntaban qué estaría haciendo aquí, pero su asombro fue mínimo.

A Nami se le ocurrió hacer lo de las pajitas para ver a quién le tocaría cuidar el barco y no poder disfrutar de la lujosa estancia en el hotel, y además de ver cómo se dividirían en las habitaciones.

Zoro fue el desafortunado o tal vez no tanto a quien le tocó quedarse a cuidar el barco; al parecer le dio igual ese hecho pues no dijo nada al respecto.

Mientras que los demás se dividieron de la siguiente manera:

Usopp dormiría con Luffy; Chopper con Brook, Sanji sólo en una habitación al igual que Franky, mientras que las dos chicas quedarían juntas.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Gracias por leer…**


	11. Chapter 11 Soul King

**¡Hola amigos!**

**Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta pequeña historia…**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y sobre todo a aquellos que me brindan su apoyo.**

**Realmente espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Disfruten…**

Capítulo 11 Soul King.

Nami observaba a sus compañeros y notaba que estaban vestidos de manera muy casual, no es que le molestara o a su vista se vieran mal vestidos era solo que parecía que ella y Robin serían la excepción esta noche.

Claro a parte de Brook quien era la estrella; éste iba con su atuendo típico, su corona sobre su afro y sus lentes de sol.

Mientras tanto, Robin aun no salía de su habitación por lo que cierto espadachín estaba ansioso porque ya lo hiciera; por su parte Robin se sentía un tanto incómoda con el vestido que llevaba puesto, no es que no le gustara pero no sabía si la ocasión lo ameritaba, además no acostumbraba a andar por ahí tan elegantemente vestida.

Era cierto que siempre había sido una mujer de presencia, belleza sin igual y estilo muy propio, pero aún así se sentía incómoda, quién sabe, quizá porque esta vez tenía un motivo…

En seguida llegó Nami a la puerta de su habitación tocando.

-Robin, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó.

-Ah Nami eres tú, sí adelante pasa.

Al entrar en la habitación y viendo a Robin parada frente al espejo le dijo:

-Te ves muy bien Robin, hermosa diría yo y seguro que Zoro opina lo mismo, aunque se me hace extraño imaginármelo… pero dime, ¿por qué aún no has salido aún?

-No lo sé, ¿de verdad crees que él pensará así?

-Por supuesto y ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Zoro está afuera esperándote, vamos no lo hagas esperar más, pobre si vieras su cara...aunque te confiese que me divierte verlo asi.

-Está bien, no tardo…- dijo esto último sonriendo ligeramente pues se había imaginado a Zoro viéndola vestida así.

Posteriormente Nami salió de la habitación dejando a la morena para irse a terminar de arreglar.

-Me llevaré este abrigo también-dijo Robin sacando un hermoso abrigo de piel que la cubría por completo y le daba un toque aún más elegante y atractivo.

Después de haber pasado unos minutos más y que a Zoro le parecieron eternos pues Robin aún no salía, el espadachín algo desesperado decidió ir a buscarla; cuando por fin llegó a su habitación de la chica, tocó la puerta y desde dentro escuchó preguntar de quién se trataba.

-Soy Zoro… ¿estás bien?

-Oh si por supuesto, adelante pasa.

Zoro abrió la puerta y se encontró con una morena quien llevaba puesto un vestido tan sensual, se veía realmente hermosa, claro de por sí lo era pero el atuendo había hecho resaltar su curvilíneo y bello cuerpo y el tono le quedaba perfecto para esos ojos azules que parecía que se habían vuelto aún más intensos.

Zoro no pudo evitar quedar como idiota a lo que ella le dijo:

-Parece que Nami tenía razón, no hace falta que te pregunte cómo me veo.

-No, no hace falta mujer pero te lo diré si me lo permites.

Ella asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Te ves más que hermosa, realmente no encuentro palabras para describirlo…

Robin al ver que Zoro estaba en aprietos intervino diciendo:

-Yo tengo una mejor manera de hacerlo- dijo la arqueóloga acercándose aún más a Zoro; lo rodeó con ambas manos por detrás de su cuello y mirándole un momento a los ojos esperando encontrarse reflejada en los de él sonrió cuando notó que así era, después de ello se dirigió a algo mucho más interesante en ese momento: los labios del peliverde, sin pensarlo mucho dirigió los suyos hacia los de él y los unió en un beso.

La arqueóloga lo besó de una manera muy dulce y tierna que los llevó a un prolongado y cálido beso.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron a la cubierta notaron que Sanji ya había despertado, pero aún no asimilaba del todo la situación real en la tripulación.

Brook con mucho "tacto" le recordó que debía alistarse para ir al concierto pues seguramente muchas damas hermosas lo estarían esperando.

Tal parece que este comentario por parte de su nakama huesudo surtió el efecto deseado pues en cuestión de segundos el cocinero fue a alistarse.

Sanji no tardó mucho tiempo en estar listo pues según él no podía dejar esperando a las bellas damas.

Esperaron un rato más y cuando todos estuvieron listos partieron hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el tan esperado concierto.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron al centro de la isla pudieron notar ciertos arreglos, luces de colores, bocinas, el escenario, así como bastantes carteles sobre algunos postes o pegados en las paredes de algunas tiendas y locales de la isla dando aviso del concierto que se llevaría a cabo esta noche.

Mayor fue su sorpresa de los mugiwaras cuando vieron colocada en la entrada del auditorio una enorme pancarta con la fotografía de Brook donde se podía leer: Soul King.

Había mucha gente en el lugar esperando que el concierto diera inicio.

-Realmente Brook es muy famoso- le decía Usopp a sus compañeros.

-Sugoi- decía un emocionado renito.

-Esto es suuuper, vamos a divertirnos en grande.

Los mugiwaras se dispusieron a entrar al lugar…

Dentro había varios locales, dos barras bastante amplias para beber, colocadas en ambos lados del auditorio; y por supuesto comida en abundancia de todo tipo… lo mejor: todo era totalmente gratis.

En seguida Brook fue encontrado por decenas de personas que le pedían autógrafos, él muy gustoso quiso dárselos pero unas personas intervinieron y se lo llevaron hacia el camerino para darle instrucciones de todo lo que podía hacer durante su concierto.

Luffy inmediatamente se fue directo hacia la comida, justo en medio de su camino se atravesó Iceburg con su secretaria, Paulie y uno más de los trabajadores de la compañía, quienes se asombraron mucho al verlos ahí.

-Oi, mugiwara no Luffy.

-Oh, Ice ossan, ¿qué haces por aquí? Ah chicos nos volvemos a ver- decía dirigiéndose a los demás- y ¿ella quién es?- dirigiéndose hacia la única mujer.

-Ah es mi nueva secretaria.

-Ah, ¿vinieron a escuchar a Brook?

-No en realidad pero ya que estamos aquí… ¿y Nico Robin?

-Está por ahí con Nami ¿por qué?

-Necesito hablar con ella, nos vemos después.

-Vale.

Luffy permanecía comiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance y lo que no también gracias a su habilidad de la fruta del diablo.

Nami se había jalado a Robin para que estuviera con ella más adelante durante el concierto, por ser chicas seguro no tendrían tanto problema en llegar hasta la primera fila pues obviamente la belleza de ambas no pasaba desapercibida para ningún hombre.

Zoro al haberse quedado solo y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a la barra a beber algo.

Chopper estaba montado sobre Franky muy emocionado por escuchar a su nakama en concierto.

Usopp gritaba y gritaba dándole ánimos a su compañero.

Sanji repentinamente había desaparecido con un grupo de chicas.

.

.

.

El concierto dio inicio, el show que Brook daba frente al escenario era realmente increíble, la música que tocaba no tenía igual, toda la gente lo coreaba y se movía al ritmo de su música…era sorprendente.

La multitud gritaba su nombre y aclamaba más melodías; había estado muy animado el concierto hasta que tuvo que finalizar a eso de las dos de la mañana.

Usopp estaba cantando sus canciones que acostumbraba al parecer cuando estaba tomado o demasiado animado, parecía que aún le quedaba algo de energía.

Zoro no se había movido de la barra durante todo el concierto, era sorprendente la cantidad de alcohol que su cuerpo podía resistir y más sin embargo, no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Chopper estaba afónico y muy cansado, mientras que Franky no paraba de gritar súper a todo mientras hacía su típica pose.

Sanji era quien había andado de aquí para allá con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba por sus narices; realmente se la había pasado muy bien; parecía que el sedante que le dio Chopper le había hecho olvidar la situación por la que había pasado o quizá eso servía para mitigar su sufrimiento…

Antes de que Nami y Robin se fueran a reunir con los demás apareció Iceburg.

-Nico Robin- pronunció su nombre.

La chica giró su cuerpo para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era contestó:

-Iceburg san, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Negocios, vamos te invito un trago, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

Robin le dijo a Nami que le dijera a los chicos que en seguida los alcanzaría y aceptó la invitación de Iceburg pues seguramente tendría algo importante que decirle.

Al ver que Nami llegaba sola los demás le preguntaron por Robin y ésta les dijo que se había quedado con Iceburg; esta noticia no le agradó para nada a cierto espadachín que permanecía sentado en la barra pero aún así no mostró molestia alguna frente a sus compañeros.

-Oh es verdad me los he cruzado mientras iba por comida- dijo el capitán.

En cuestión de minutos Brook ya se encontraba con ellos, se había retrasado pues fans y admiradores suyos le habían pedido autógrafos y fotografías que él no pudo negar.

Todos acompañaron a Zoro sentándose en la barra mientras esperaban que Robin volviera para irse todos juntos a su destino.

Pronto se encontraron platicando amenamente de lo asombroso que les había parecido el concierto, la gran cantidad de gente que había asistido y de todas las hermosas melodías que su nakama había tocado.

-Yohohoho van a hacer que mis mejillas exploten…ah pero si yo no tengo mejillas yohohoho- decía Brook avergonzado ante los halagos de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto el peliverde permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos sin prestar siquiera atención a los comentarios de sus compañeros…

"Qué es lo que querrá ese tipo con Robin, más le vale no acercarse demasiado a ella o… verá de lo que soy capaz, claramente recuerdo los ojos con los que la miraba cuando estuvimos en Water Seven, se nota claramente el interés que tiene por ella, sus intenciones… ¿qué es lo que pretende ese tipo?… sé que Robin es inteligente y siempre está alerta ante los movimientos enemigos, seguro que estará bien…"

-Oi Zoro ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el capitán sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada Luffy estoy bien.

-Seguro estás preocupado por Robin, ¿no es así?- comentó la navegante segura de que tenía la razón.

Zoro no hizo más que un gesto de fastidio pero no contestó.

-Seguro que no tarda- le dijo Franky dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

Sin importar lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho aún seguía incómodo por la situación pero decidió no preocupar a sus compañeros así que se acomodó en su asiento y se pidió otra botella de sake.

**Gracias por leer…**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**¡Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	12. Chapter 12 Atrevimiento

**¡Hola nuevamente amigos lectores! **

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más que espero les guste y disfruten mucho leyéndolo.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyan.**

**Les aviso que ya solo faltan dos capítulos más para finalizar con esta pequeña historia.**

**Como prometí amigas actualicé un poquito más pronto…**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten…**

Capítulo 12 Atrevimiento.

Iceburg y Robin se habían sentado en la barra contraria del auditorio, se colocaron en el extremo más alejado de la entrada; la distancia en metros que los separaba de sus compañeros eran los suficientes como para que sólo se alcanzara a ver su silueta.

A Zoro le parecía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no quería seguir esperando y decidió a ir a por ella; le parecía que Iceburg estaba demasiado cerca de ella y eso le molestaba bastante y comenzaba a apretar los puños como si ese fuese su estilo de pelea.

Luffy al ver las intenciones de su nakama lo sujetó del brazo y le dijo:

-Tranquilo Zoro seguro que está bien, sé que Ice Ossan no es un mal tipo, ella no debe tardar.

Refunfuñando un poco Zoro no tuvo otra que volver a sentarse a esperar aunque la verdad tuviera ganas de ir a golpear a ese tipo.

"¿De qué demonios estarán hablando? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?" pensó.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la otra barra del auditorio…

-Dime Nico Robin, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, realmente muy bien, he encontrado una verdadera familia a su lado.

-Me alegro por ti.

Ella sólo sonrió cerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

-Quería decirte algo importante…

-Lo escucho- le dio ánimos para que continuara.

-He sabido que Aokiji te sigue vigilando, deberías tener cuidado, es un tipo muy peligroso.

-No se preocupe, no estoy sola en este mundo, se cuidarme y ellos cuidarán de mí de eso estoy segura.

-Si lo sé, es por eso que te lo vengo a decir y, una cosa más Nico Robin…- diciendo esto se acercó demasiado a la morena y le robó un beso o eso fue lo que intentó hacer alcanzando a rozar solo un poco sus labios pues claramente Robin lo vio venir e inmediatamente lo apartó de su rostro con el uso de su habilidad y acorralando a Iceburg le advirtió que no volviera a acercarse a ella o lo dañaría.

Realmente esa actitud le había hecho enojar.

-Si no tienes nada más que decirme me marcho- diciendo esto se paró de su asiento y dedicándole una mirada de advertencia se dispuso a volver con sus nakamas.

A lo lejos cierto espadachín había contemplado parte de la escena y se dirigía hacia ellos velozmente y a punto de desenfundar su katana cuando vio aparecer unos brazos fleur para detenerlo.

Sus compañeros se asombraron al ver la reacción del espadachín pues ellos no habían visto nada.

En cuanto Robin llegó hacia donde él estaba le dijo:

-¿A dónde vas Zoro? Sé que lo has visto, no te preocupes, estoy bien, ya le he advertido.

-Ese maldito…-dijo mordiéndose los labios para reprimir el impulso que tenía de abalanzarse sobre Iceburg y rebanarlo en quien sabe cuántos pedazos.

-Vamos volvamos con los demás- le dijo mientras se disponían a marchar con ellos.

Una vez todos reunidos Luffy y los demás; aquellos quienes aún tenían energía para preguntar pues al parecer Chopper, Usopp y Sanji estaban a punto de caer rendidos, obviamente Sanji a efectos secundarios del calmante que le habían aplicado.

-¿Qué tenía que decirte Iceburg?

-Nada importante; es hora de que vayamos a descansar, gracias por esperarme- dijo mientras los demás decepcionados por la respuesta de su compañera se quedaron en silencio.

-Bien- dijo la navegante- ¡vayamos a descansar y a aprovechar esas cómodas camas que nos esperan en ese grandioso hotel de lujo!- dijo finalmente emocionada.

Zoro se despidió de Robin con un tierno beso que para fortuna de Chopper y el bienestar de la salud mental del cocinero éste no advirtió.

Pero antes de separarse Robin le dijo algo al oído:

-Vendré a verte en un rato…

La voz tan sensual utilizada por la arqueóloga había dejado sin aliento al peliverde, quien solo sonrió o más bien hizo una pequeña mueca como diciendo "te estaré esperando".

Zoro se despidió de los chicos y dándose media vuelta se dirigió hacia el Sunny, esperaba no perderse y poder llegar a tiempo y antes de que Robin lo hiciera…

Los demás se fueron hacia el hotel…

Durante el corto camino Nami iba platicando con Robin acerca del concierto, mientras que Franky, Brook y Luffy ayudaron a llevarse cargando a los otros chicos que estaban rendidos.

Una vez llegaron se separaron como ya les había tocado dormir en cada una de las habitaciones.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar emocionarse por lo lujoso y bonito del hotel, lástima que solo sería por unas horas…

Cada quien se fue a su habitación correspondiente; Nami y Robin entraron a su habitación y comenzaron a alistarse para dormir, la pelinaranja abrió la maleta que había dejado ahí durante la tarde y le entregó su ropa a Robin.

Nami fue la primera en ducharse, una vez estuvieron ambas listas se acostaron sobre ese magnífico colchón.

A decir verdad, la cama era enorme y muy cómoda, cada quien se acostó por un lado mientras se daban las buenas noches y se disponían a dormir…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el Sunny…

Zoro sin mucho problema había llegado hasta él y mientras esperaba a Robin se dio un buen baño y se subió a la torre de vigía para poder observar desde lo lejos cuando ella estuviera cerca.

Extrañamente le preocupaba el hecho de que Robin anduviera fuera sola a esas horas de la madrugada, pero sabía que si salía por ella seguramente se cruzarían en el camino y él se perdería.

Trató de no pensar en esas cosas y recordó que Brook les había dicho que era un lugar muy tranquilo y sin problemas; esto lo tranquilizó un poco y se dispuso a seguir esperando.

.

.

.

Robin esperaba atentamente y muy ansiosa a que la navegante se durmiera para poder salir de la habitación e ir al barco con Zoro; para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho pues en cuestión de minutos Nami estaba profundamente dormida.

Robin observó el reloj que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y notó que ya eran las 3:20am, rápidamente se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, su vista se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche del lado de su compañera y asegurándose de que ésta se encontrara completamente dormida gracias a un ojo fleur pudo hacer aparecer varios brazos fleur que le hicieron apoderarse de la llave de la habitación.

Cubriéndose finalmente con su hermoso abrigo de piel que le llegaba hasta los tobillos salió de ahí.

Al cerrar la habitación se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, conocía muy bien esa sensación pues varías veces le sucedía lo mismo cuando Zoro la estaba viendo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Realmente no veía a nadie por ahí pero una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo.

Pensó que seguro solo eran imaginaciones suyas por estar saliendo de ahí sin querer ser vista y al ser un hotel de lujo no le dio importancia a esa sensación de estar siendo vigilada y comenzó a caminar.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la salida del hotel y pudo observar con mayor claridad las calles de la isla que eran alumbradas por unas pequeñas lámparas que brindaban algo de luz.

Al salir del hotel se dirigió hacia el Sunny, en las calles aun se podía ver a gente caminar por ahí, eso le daba más seguridad a la chica pues sentía que aún la observaban y eso no le agradaba para nada; para su tranquilidad no tardó mucho en alcanzar a ver el barco y suspiró aliviada.

Nico Robin no era de esas personas que temían salir solas por la noche, estaba acostumbrada a andar sola de isla en isla pues cuando era niña tuvo que enfrentarse a situaciones como esta infinidad de veces, con el temor de ser encontrada y entregada al gobierno mundial; pero esta vez era diferente, quizá por la advertencia que Iceburg le había hecho era que le preocupaba.

La morena abordó el barco mientras a lo lejos una silueta se dejaba ver bajo la tenue luz de una de las lámparas…

-Así que es aquí a donde ha venido…

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Por cierto el próximo capítulo será lemmon vaya mi intento de hehe quedaos advertidos…**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13 Amor, pasión y deseo

**¡Hola amigos!**

**Les traigo el siguiente capítulo que, como ya les había advertido es mi intento de Lemmon (Rape).**

**Aquellos menores de edad será mejor que no lean, no es muy fuerte pero por el bien de su salud mental más vale prevenir.**

**Por cierto Zorro junior sé que no me harás caso y aún así lo leerás, toma tus precauciones hahaha**

**Queridas amigas este cap va dedicado especialmente para ustedes así que preparen sus pañuelos, hemorragia segura…**

**Disfruten…**

Capítulo 13 Amor, Pasión y Deseo

Mientras tanto Zoro permanecía en la torre de vigía sobre el sofá parece que ya durmiendo cuando al escuchar algo de ruido se alertó levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la orilla de la torre por si veía algo y a la vez posando su mano sobre su katana.

-¿Quién demo…?- no terminó de preguntar nada pues una voz que claramente pudo identificar dijo:

-Soy yo…Zoro.

"Demonios creo que me quedé dormido" pensó.

.

.

.

Aquella persona que había estado siguiendo a Robin era Iceburg quien ahora se daba cuenta el por qué había sido rechazado apenas hace unas horas.

Iceburg había estado vigilando a los mugiwaras y notó que el espadachín no se encontraba en el hotel, pues había visto a cada uno de ellos llegar menos al peliverde.

Realmente después de lo que sucedió en el auditorio con Nico Robin no podía dormir y mientras estaba pensando decidió salir un momento de su cuarto para despejar su mente cuando de pronto vio salir a esa mujer de su habitación.

Le dio la sensación de que era a escondidas por la forma en que cerró la morena puerta; no pudo evitar la tentación de saber a dónde iba a esas horas de la madrugada así que se acercó un poco más asegurándose de que la chica no lo viera, de pronto se le vino así como balde de agua fría… recordó que Roronoa Zoro no había llegado el hotel y pensó que quizá ella iría con él en este momento.

Quería estar seguro y por lo tanto decidió seguirla para confirmar sus sospechas, se aseguró de que Robin no lo viera mientras la seguía y en cuanto pudo divisar el barco estas sospechas se vinieron abajo…

Después de verla abordar, escucharla decir su nombre y ver al espadachín asomarse desde la torre de vigía, supo que todo lo que había pensado era verdad; sin detenerse a observar más decidió irse de ahí pues era claro el tipo de relación que ambos mantenían y él no pretendía hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

.

.

Robin supuso que Zoro estaría en la torre de vigía y efectivamente al llegar lo vio asomarse desde lo alto así que enseguida subió para encontrarse con él sin siquiera esperar que el chico dijera algo.

Con la ayuda de su habilidad Robin subió rápidamente a la torre de vigía y con un par más de brazos fleur sostuvo el rostro de Zoro, quien no opuso resistencia alguna.

Con la poca iluminación que había en el lugar Zoro pudo distinguir claramente a Robin acercarse hacia él.

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo miró a los ojos y sin decir palabra alguna se dispuso a besarlo sustituyendo los brazos fleur por los suyos propios para tomar el rostro de Zoro.

Después de haberse besado dulcemente la morena preguntó:

-¿Esperaste mucho?

Él solo hizo una mueca divertida y respondió:

-Esperé por mucho más tiempo para tenerte conmigo que si lo comparamos… esto no es nada.

Acercándose hacia el sofá Zoro la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él…

***********************************Precaución************************************

Ambos sin poder resistirlo más comenzaron a besarse como si hubiesen estado esperando ese momento por siglos; los besos eran cada vez más intensos y salvajes que los anteriores; podían escuchar el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones acelerarse y el sonido de su respiración agitarse…

Deseándose sin reservas Zoro no pudo evitar sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de Robin en ese abrazo aprisionado que ambos se brindaban; intensificando el beso acarició la suave mejilla de su compañera, mientras con su otra mano la apretaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él; por un momento Zoro se separó un poco de ella cortando el beso para dirigirse hacia el cuello de la chica y rodearlo de besos por todos lados.

Robin dejó salir un pequeño gemido de placer que complació al espadachín, ella mientras tanto permanecía cerrando los ojos disfrutando del dulce contacto de los labios de Zoro sobre su piel, no perdió la oportunidad de meter sus manos bajo la playera del espadachín y tocar aquel cuerpo fornido recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos cada uno de los bien formados brazos, pectoral y abdomen del chico, sintiendo hasta cada una de sus cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo.

Zoro no resistía el sentir tanto placer al ser recorrido por las delicadas manos de esta mujer, su cuerpo se erizaba por completo a cada pequeño roce que Robin le dedicaba…

Él realmente quería hacer esto pero no solo porque la deseara sino porque había logrado despertar en él un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido…

No quería parecer un niño ante ella pero tampoco un pervertido cualquiera, así que preguntó antes de que las cosas se vieran fuera de su alcance.

-¿Deseas hacer esto? ¿Seguir con esto?- su voz mostraba algo de duda e inseguridad.

Robin aprovechando que Zoro había soltado su cuello se lanzó sobre él besándolo con pasión y arrancándole uno que otro gemido de placer al espadachín.

Éste obviamente no se resistió al encanto y le correspondió con la misma fuerza y deseo; verdaderamente era una sensación inevitable la que estaba sintiendo, quería devorarla…

-Necesito que me lo digas mujer- dijo deteniéndose a mirarla a los ojos; Robin notó que realmente él necesitaba escucharla así que sonriendo le respondió:

-Te lo he estado diciendo todo el tiempo Zoro.

-Pero necesito escucharlo de tus labios.

-Claro que quiero hacerlo, ya te lo había dicho antes nadie me toca si no lo deseo.

En su rostro de Zoro se formó una mueca de satisfacción y acto seguido se quitó su playera y dejó a un lado sus katanas, se sentó sobre el sofá y atrajo hacia él a Robin sentándola sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarla en los labios mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Ella se aferró a él fuertemente y correspondió el beso con todo el deseo que guardaba reprimido.

Zoro comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y a meter su mano por debajo de ese elegante abrigo que comenzaba a desabrochar de abajo hacia arriba; Robin sólo gemía y mordía su labio inferior de Zoro, ambos amantes temblaban de la excitación que recorría sus cuerpos…

Cuál fue su sorpresa del espadachín cuando al llegar al final de las bellas y largas piernas de la mujer notó que no llevaba ropa puesta, a decir verdad solo llevaba su "bata" de dormir que era un conjunto negro muy sensual de encaje; Zoro no podía creer que esta mujer se atreviera a salir así a la calle, menos mal que ese abrigo de piel la cubría por completo…

Sin hacer mucho caso prosiguió con su labor, Robin había notado la cara de sorpresa que éste había figurado en su rostro pero sólo sonrió sin decir nada.

Sin dejar de besarla la levantó y posteriormente la recostó sobre el sofá dispuesto a deshacerse por completo de ese abrigo que estorbaba en su camino; finalmente terminó de desabrocharlo y miró detalladamente el escultural cuerpo de la morena con una sonrisa torcida que Robin respondió con una de las suyas.

La chica se veía tan sensual con ese atuendo que llevaba puesto donde podían verse a simple vista sus grandes y bien formados senos; sin terminar de quitar por completo el abrigo Zoro se dedicó a recorrer con ambas manos el cuerpo de la arqueóloga, comenzando por acariciar su cuello seguido de sus pechos, sintiendo al contacto como éstos se endurecían y la piel se erizaba aun más, la sensación era tan agradable para ambos.

Zoro se escapó un momento de los besos de Robin para besar sus pechos y bajar hasta el ombligo, Robin acariciaba sin cesar el cuerpo del espadachín mordiéndole un poco la oreja y el cuello, logrando la reacción del peliverde, la morena disfrutaba tanto de lo que le hacía sentir él con sus caricias como lo que la reacción de éste provocaba en ella.

Estaba más que excitada bajó sus brazos recorriendo el abdomen del espadachín hasta que llegó a sus pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlo, Zoro al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer la arqueóloga no quiso quedarse atrás y terminó de quitarle el abrigo que aún cubría sus brazos.

Una vez solo con la ropa interior cambiaron de pose y ella tomó el control de la situación, estaba sobre de él dejando a merced del peliverde sus enormes senos; sin dejar de acariciarle, Zoro comenzó a bajar los tirantes del sostén de Robin acariciando sus hombros y besándola en el cuello y hombros sin parar, una vez hecho lo mismo con el otro tirante se decidió a desabrocharlo y dejando al descubierto los pezones comenzó a besarlos y succionarlos de manera suave evitando ser tan rudo.

Ella gemía de placer al sentir sus suaves y mojados labios del peliverde sobre sus senos, bajó una de sus manos y mientras recorría su cuerpo del chico comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna sin dejar de besarlo por todo el cuerpo mientras él acariciaba sus pechos con sus recias manos, apretando un poco con movimientos circulares, besando la piel que se le atravesaba en su camino.

Sin poder resistirlo más Zoro pidió penetrarla, fue tan sensual la forma en que lo hizo o más bien entrecortada debido a las olas de placer que se le venían encima que provocó que ambos se ruborizaran al hacer contacto sus miradas.

Bajando sus manos hacia la cintura de ella y acto seguido hacia su trasero metió sus dedos bajo el bikini que llevaba puesto Robin y comenzó a bajarlo…ella hizo lo mismo con él aunque con un poco más de dificultad por la pose en que éste se encontraba.

Una vez descubiertas sus partes intimas se abrazaron por unos instantes y sintieron como su cuerpo se acomodaba sobre el otro sintiendo su cálida humedad.

Decidieron bajarse al suelo puesto que sería mucho más cómodo para el acto; Robin con un par de brazos fleur tomó la manta que estaba por ahí y la extendió en el suelo.

Zoro se sentó sobre la manta y jalando a Robin para que se acercara a él, la besó y se recostaron juntos en el suelo.

Finalmente Robin permitió que Zoro tomara el control nuevamente y, posando sobre de ella sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente sintiendo una calidez dentro de ella; el chico comenzó a embestirla lentamente pero cada vez un poco más rápido teniendo como respuesta gemidos de placer por parte de Robin quien se aferraba a su espalda tan fuerte que era imposible no enterrarle las uñas, el espadachín parecía no sentir dolor alguno y seguía haciendo su trabajo mientras apretaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

Era tanto el placer que ambos sentían que apenas y podían besarse, su respiración era entrecortada, los latidos de su corazón acelerados y ambos se susurraban palabras que a veces no alcanzaban a escuchar pero extrañamente sí a entender.

Pasado un rato Zoro le advirtió entrecortadamente a Robin que estaba a punto de llegar; ella con la vista un poco perdida lo miró pero no se atrevió a decir palabra, quizá no podía hacerlo en ese momento.

Debido al acto y al placer que sentían, ya no solo había gemidos sino también pequeños gritos de placer que dejaban escapar de vez en cuando al no poder evitar la reacción.

Robin comenzó a perderse entre los besos, las caricias y embestidas de Zoro, sí, estaba teniendo un orgasmo justo a tiempo para que Zoro se dejase venir dentro de ella.

Acto seguido se dieron un largo beso y Zoro mientras la miraba a los ojos se dejó caer sobre de ella, se salió y recostó a lado de Robin; ésta posó su cabeza sobre su pecho de Zoro mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba la del espadachín y su brazo derecho se posaba sobre su pecho a modo de abrazo.

Ambos suspiraban fuertemente y su respiración y los latidos de su corazón poco a poco se normalizaban.

**He terminado, uhm no me ha convencido del todo…la mera verdad después de escribirlo y leerlo para revisarlo waa! me he avergonzado demasiado no puedo creer que yo haya escrito algo así, me ha dado una mezcla de pena y a la vez risa al tener que leerlo…**

**Estaba arrepintiéndome de subirlo pero ya les había dicho así que no me quedó de otra; espero que al menos les haya gustado.**

**También espero no haberlos decepcionado con todo el asunto ese de Iceburg perdón pero aún no estoy preparada para escribir tipo aventura con peleas y todo eso **

**Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente y último capítulo de esta historia.**

**¡Saludos nakamas!**


	14. Chapter 14 Adios

**Hola amigos…estoy triste porque este es el último capítulo de la historia ****…**

**Por otro lado estoy feliz porque a muchas personas les gustó y para haber sido mi primer fic he tenido muy buena aceptación y eso me ha emocionado bastante así que seguiré escribiendo más historias que espero disfruten.**

**Este último capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Inaruz.**

**Disfruten…**

Capítulo 14 Adiós.

Ambos permanecieron por un buen rato así, Zoro estaba a punto de quedarse dormido quien sabe si por el agotamiento o porque de por si era costumbre.

Mientras tanto, Robin permanecía disfrutando del momento recostada sobre el pecho del espadachín, fue entonces cuando un rayo de luz se coló en la habitación y ambos se dieron cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde o más bien temprano pues estaba amaneciendo y el sol comenzaba a alumbrar e inundar la habitación con sus rayos matutinos.

-No puede ser, ya esta amaneciendo- se quejaba Zoro.

-Sí así es, buen día- le dijo la chica mientras le sonreía alegremente y se levantaba del suelo.

-Buen día, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó tomándola del brazo al ver que la morena se levantaba; ella solo se giró para mirarlo y le regaló un tierno beso.

-Debo irme ya está amaneciendo y debo regresar al hotel, aunque seguro Nami ya se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia…

-Eso que importa mujer, esa maldita bruja puede irse al demonio.

- Parece que no te llevas muy bien con ella.

-Es mi nakama pero es una pesada.

-Me daré un baño rápido, tú deberías hacer lo mismo antes de acostarte a dormir.

-¿Quién quiere dormir y mucho menos bañarse después de quedarme oliendo a ti?

Esto provocó que Robin se sonrojara un poco.

-Pensaba bañarme en el hotel pero creo que será mucho más divertido hacerlo aquí- dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa pícara.

Zoro se le quedó mirando comprendiendo lo que la morena quiso decirle así que sin más se levantó y comenzó a vestirse mientras ella también lo hacía.

Ambos bajaron y Zoro se dirigió directo al baño, mientras Robin iba a su habitación por algo de ropa.

No tardó mucho en elegir qué ponerse y apresuradamente salió del cuarto para irse al baño.

Cuando ésta llegó a la ducha Zoro ya se encontraba esperándola con el agua lista y el jabón en la mano. Vaya que se lo había tomado muy enserio.

No hacía falta que Zoro se desvistiera pues ya solo faltaba quitarse el bóxer así que Robin comenzó a hacerlo y cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos se metieron juntos a la enorme tina o jacuzzi debería decir.

Zoro se acercó a ella por detrás mientras agarraba a Robin de los hombros y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello; el agua estaba en su punto, se sentía muy agradable, por supuesto que Robin no se metía por completo y se limitaba a ponerse un poco en la orilla mientras sonreía ante la acción del peliverde pues le provocaba muchas cosquillas.

-Vaya, no sabía que así fueses a bañarme- le decía con aire divertido.

-Te estoy bañando de besos, pero está bien comenzaré a tallar tu cuerpo con mis manos, tú puedes lavarte el cabello.

-Está bien suena divertido.

-Lo es.

En realidad no sé bien como es que terminaron las cosas pero al parecer todo bien pues ambos salieron limpios y vestidos de la ducha después de un largo rato de estar ahí metidos.

La verdad Zoro no se había llevado ropa así que salió solo con la toalla enredada en su cintura, mientras con otra más pequeña se secaba su alborotado pelo; decidió ir a cambiarse mientras Robin iba a su cuarto a cepillarse el cabello.

Finalmente Robin salió de su habitación y vio que Zoro no estaba ahí afuera y pensó que tal vez estaría en la cocina así que fue hacia allí y él ya estaba esperándola… ¿con un café?

-Toma te preparé una taza.

-Qué detalle arigatou- la tomó y comenzó a beberlo mientras Zoro bebía sake.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para que andes bebiendo?

-No lo creo, mira la hora.

-Oh demonios ahora sí que es tarde, debo irme ahora- dejó la taza sobre la mesa y agregó- gracias por el café, te veo más tarde.

Robin se acercó a Zoro y ambos se besaron, al separarse ella solo sonrió mientras tocaba con su dedo índice sus labios del espadachín; sin más se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina acompañada por Zoro hasta que bajó del barco.

.

.

.

Después de un rato llegó al hotel y en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación vio a Nami que ya estaba despierta y la recibió con miles de preguntas.

-Robin, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿No has pasado la noche aquí?, ¿Has estado con Zoro?

La arqueóloga sin contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas solo le sonrió y saludó entregándole la llave.

-Buenos días Nami san.

-Buen día- Nami seguía con la ceja arqueada como esperando a que Robin contestase al menos una de sus preguntas, pero finalmente al ver que su compañera no decía nada se dio por vencida pues recordó que se trataba de Robin y ella no era mucho de dar explicaciones.

-Bien, lo resumiré todo a "sí estuve con Zoro"- y mirando a su compañera agregó- iré a despertar a esos bakas, ahora vuelvo.

Robin se quedó sola en la habitación, se sentó sobre la cama mientras esperaba a que Nami regresara, era chistoso escuchar los gritos de sus nakamas hasta su habitación.

-Espero esto no nos cause problemas- se decía a sí misma mientras pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que se quedara con Zoro en lugar de haber regresado al hotel, total era lo suficientemente mayor como para preocuparle lo que sus nakamas pensaran de ella en ese aspecto.

A pesar de ello ya era demasiado tarde como para lamentarse por lo que hizo o no hizo.

Después de un rato la puerta volvió a abrirse para ver a Nami entrar en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Los chicos ya han despertado?- preguntaba mientras sonreía divertida al ver la cara molesta de la navegante.

-Sí los he molido a golpes para que se levanten.

-Bueno esperemos un poco entonces.

Nami volvió a recostarse en ese gran colchón mientras decía:

-De lo que te has perdido Robin, estos colchones son magníficos y se duerme tan cómodamente bien…- este parecía ser su último recurso para sacarle algo de información a su compañera.

Robin solo sonreía sin decir nada y esto hacia que Nami se pusiera aún más de mal humor.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta…

-Mis hermosas damiselas… ¿Puedo pasar?

Robin hizo aparecer un brazo fleur que abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Sanji.

-Nami san, Robin chan, buen día, ¿qué tal durmieron mis bellas damas?

-Bien gracias Sanji kun- respondió Nami.

-uhm, excelente- respondía Robin mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior aunque ni siquiera hubiera dormido ni un poco.

Nami se dio cuenta de esto y pudo imaginarse a qué se refería su compañera, más sin embargo Sanji ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo Robin pues ésta estaba viendo hacia otro lado.

-Deben estarse muriendo de hambre, regresemos al barco que les prepararé algo delicioso de desayunar, los demás ya están afuera.

-Oh si claro, vamos- respondieron ambas.

Salieron y en el pasillo ya se encontraban los demás esperando para marcharse de allí.

-Sanji, tengo hambre- decía el capitán.

-Espera a que regresemos al barco.

Los demás tenían una cara que al parecer no habían tenido una buena noche.

Bajaron a recepción donde se encontraron a la esposa del señor Kaji; le dieron las llaves junto con las gracias y preguntaron dónde podían encontrar a su esposo, la señora les dio indicaciones y partieron para buscarlo.

.

.

.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar al señor pues estaba apenas comenzando su trabajo.

-Buenos días señor Kaji- saludaron Brook y Nami.

-Ah jóvenes, buenos días.

-Venimos a darle las gracias por su hospitalidad- decía Brook.

-Que va, gracias a ti por ese magnífico concierto, fue increíble.

-Es porque tengo un excelente músico en mi tripulación shishishi.

-Tantos halagos van a hacer que mis mejillas exploten de la emoción…ah pero si yo no tengo mejillas yohohoho.

-Baka, bueno señor Kaji fue un gusto conocerlo, muchas gracias por todo, nos marcharemos ya.

-No hay de que jovencita.

-Oi Nami, espera no nos iremos así nada más.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Aún no lo entiende- se lamentaban Usopp y Chopper.

-Haremos una gran fiesta y el ossan está invitado.

-Sugoi! Una fiesta- gritaban Chopper y Usopp muy contentos.

-Vaya, espero poder ir entonces.

-Sí, lo esperamos, habrá mucha carne, Sanji a preparar todo.

-Vámonos entonces chicos- decía el ciborg.

Hasta pronto señor- se despedía Robin.

-Adiós.

Cuando iban de regreso al barco, se encontraron con Iceburg y los de la Galley la, Luffy no paraba de pedir su desayuno a Sanji mientras gritaba "fiesta" así que al verlos los invitó también sin siquiera preguntar a sus nakama, pues ¿cuándo lo hacía?.

Iceburg y los de la Galley la aceptaron la invitación y dijeron que en seguida se reunirían con ellos en el Sunny solo que antes debían atender un asunto pendiente con el alcalde de la isla.

Franky estaba muy emocionado pues podría enseñarle a Iceburg las mejoras que le hizo al barco y podrían platicar de muchas cosas entre ellas cómo estaban sus amigos y Kokoro.

.

.

.

Llegaron al barco, Zoro extrañamente mantenía en su rostro una mueca de satisfacción que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie pero tratándose de uno de los integrantes del trío monstruoso no se atrevieron a preguntar a qué se debía.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba todo listo para la gran fiesta de despedida, Sanji había preparado suficiente comida para todos y obviamente platillos especiales para sus damiselas.

Mientras tanto los demás mugiwaras se encontraban dándose un baño y alistándose para la gran fiesta.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados mientras Luffy ya se encontraba arrasando con todo a su paso que fuese comestible.

-Parece que no hay nada que te guste más que la carne- decía la navegante mientras veía a Luffy devorar como loco.

-Es verdad que me gusta la carne pero tú me gustas aún más Nami shishishi.

Nami solo se sonrojó ante este halago por parte de su capitán aunque en realidad tuviera ganas de golpearlo.

-Oi chicos es hora de que el grandioso tirador Usopp sama cante una de sus más famosas canciones.

-Sugoi, eres increíble Usopp- se emocionaba Chopper.

Al parecer solo el dotcor le hacía caso ya que cada quien estaba en sus asuntos…

Franky se encontraba platicando con Iceburg acerca del Sunny y Water Seven, incluyendo noticias sobre todos sus amigos que estaban ahí; mientras Robin y Nami platicaban con la secretaria del alcalde y Zoro bebía junto con Pauly y el otro chico de la Galley la.

Brook platicaba alegremente con el señor Kaji mientras le mostraba algunas de sus melodías.

Sanji no paraba de coquetear con las tres chicas de abordo, ofreciéndoles pequeñas delicias que preparaba especialmente para ellas.

.

.

.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande en la fiesta pues había comida y bebida en abundancia y además la música de Brook amenizaba aún más el ambiente.

Parece que la presencia de Iceburg en la tripulación era bastante incómoda tanto para él mismo como para Zoro quienes eran los únicos que sabían lo acontecido la noche anterior y claro Robin, pero ella parecía no importarle pues se le veía muy sonriente como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mientras que Iceburg se sentía observado o más bien vigilado todo el tiempo por el espadachín quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas a más no poder.

Zoro observaba desde su lugar sentado cuidando que Iceburg no se le acercara ni tantito a Robin, sabía que no era un mal tipo y que su capitán le tenía cierto aprecio pero no toleraría que Iceburg intentara algo y menos tratándose de Robin.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando Nami había decidido que se quedarían la noche ahí y se irían al amanecer pues la fiesta aún no terminaba y Luffy estaba demasiado animado como para partir.

Así siguieron toda la noche, cantando, bebiendo y bailando hasta más no poder, tanto así que fueron cayendo uno a uno quedándose completamente dormidos.

Todos se habían quedado tumbados sobre la cubierta del Sunny en poses un tanto graciosas; Iceburg y sus acompañantes ya se habían retirado al igual que el señor Kaji pues su esposa lo esperaba en casa.

Finalmente Robin se había ido a sentar al lado de Zoro y éste la rodeó con su brazo y ella se recargó sobre su pecho y así abrazados se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.

.

.

Al amanecer, Sanji ya se encontraba limpiando algo del desastre que había en la cocina para poder realizar el desayuno.

Nami en cuanto despertó se dispuso a levantar a palos a sus nakama, excepto a Zoro y Robin quienes realmente se veían muy lindos dormidos así.

Pero total, sus gritos más las quejas de sus compañeros no tardarían en despertarlos.

-Maldición no saben de la importancia del concepto dormir- gruñía malhumorado el espadachín.

-Buen día- le saludaba Robin con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buen día- respondía mientras se estiraba.

-Ayudaré a limpiar este desorden, pronto estará el desayuno.

Robin se levantó del suelo y al dar un paso adelante sintió un pequeño mareo, posó la palma de su mano sobre su frente y cerró los ojos quedándose quieta.

Zoro al notar esto le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien mujer?

-Sí, creo que me he levantado muy aprisa.

Una vez se le pasó continuó hacia su destino…

Mientras tanto Luffy se encontraba hurgando entre el desorden para ver si había quedado algo de comida de la noche anterior en lugar de ayudar a limpiar.

Usopp y Chopper se quejaban por esto.

Una vez todo en orden y anunciado el desayuno decidieron partir hacia su siguiente aventura…

**Bueno he terminado y debo confesar que me dio mucho trabajo cerrar este fic pues no se me ocurría bien cómo hacerlo y quiero agradecer a Inaruz por brindarme algunas ideas.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y haber llegado hasta el final.**

**A aquellos que me han dejado reviews y han estado apoyándome, muchas gracias y aquellos que solo leían también se les agradece.**

**Espero leerlos en otra más de mis historias.**


End file.
